Paradise Falls
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew meet up for a vacation! But soon their fun turns into a terrifying nightmare when an old enemy of Nancy comes back for revenge can Frank and Joe help or will it cost their lives? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Reconnecting

_Paradise Falls_

**(NANCY)**

"Come on!" Bess waved at Nancy franticly as she ran into the latest store, "This sale is HUGE!"

George rolled her eyes as she rubbed her forehead, she hated shopping. She hates it even more when he shopaholic cousin, Bess, drags her for the ride.

_Bess always has the updates on the newest fashion, and when she does she has to be the first one there. She always has the latest fashion magazines and updates on what the celebrities are wearing. She's very resourceful when it comes to stuff like that. It sometimes is helpful when I need her help in a case. _

_After traveling almost all over the world, solving even the most terrifying and horrible cases, the relief and satisfaction of the client is all I ever wanted._

"Nance!"

Nancy blinked once and looked over at George, giving her a small smile, "Sorry, George. I zoned out for a minute."

George browsed beside her in the store, shaking her head, "You're still thinking about him aren't you?"

_That's right, I almost forgot about him for a minute._ "No! Well…I guess so."

"NO, no, NO!" Bess ran beside me and shook my shoulders, "NO more thinking about him! I thought it was for the best? Besides, weren't you the one who ended it with Ned?"

_Ned and I have been drifting away lately. Ever since he took a job in L.A, Ned slowly started to stop calling and texting me. I thought it was because of his work and being swamped with trying to pay for his apartment. Ned then started to stop seeing me, saying that he didn't have time anymore. I remember the day I broke it off, Ned's heart broke._

"Nice going, Bess!" George gently shoved her cousin, "now she's thinking about it even more!"

Bess gasped as she bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Nance. But you DID make the right choice! Besides you didn't OFFICALY break up with him!"

She stared back at Bess confused, "I did, Bess. Three days ago-!"

"Nu-huh!" Bess pouted as she grabbed Nancy's cell, "You have to make it _Facebook_ official!"

Nancy rubbed my forehead and sighed, I never was a fan of _Facebook._ What was the point of it? Being a detective and all it makes her feel uncomfortable, people able to see pictures of you online, who you're friends with and everything! Bess was the one to force her into it_, I never really used it much._

_The most of the time when I'm on its talking to Bess and George, and even the Hardy Boys sometimes. Frank IMs me from time to time asking how I am and how my mystery solving was going along. It always made me smile when I heard from him, I haven't seen him and Joe since our run-in at Hawaii when we were investigating one of the chain islands. (I'm referring to "Creature of Capu Cave" from the Nancy Drew computer games!)!. But I do get phone calls from both Joe and Frank when I need help on some of my cases. Those two always find a way to make me laugh._

Bess smiled with pride as she clicked a few buttons, "Done!" She showed my phone to her, on the screen she saw the titles, "Nancy Drew changed her relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'single'." And under it were the like and comment options.

Nancy moaned quietly to myself then looked back up at Bess, "Are you sure it's okay for others to see this? This is kind of a personal thing, Bess."

"Nonsense, Nance! People need to see your single! You need to get yourself out there!" She smiled bubbly as she continued to shop. "Besides, you need to find an outfit to wear to vacation. We are leaving tomorrow night and we still didn't pack!"

Nancy smiled, "You're right! No boy drama, just a fun week in the sun with my girls!" She hugged both George and Bess with a giggle.

DING-DING!

Bess smiled, she knew that sound, and quickly grabbed her phone back. "Someome liked and commented on your relationship status!"

_Liked? Commented? But who would comment on it so quickly?_

Bess gasped and then broke out into laughter, "Ohmygod…I can't believe it! George look!:

George quickly looked over her cousin's shoulder and broke into laugher, "I KNEW he'd be the first to say something!"

Nancy bit her lip, anxious to know what they were reading. "Come on, guys! This isn't fair! Can't I see?"

Bess smirked and giggled, "I dunno, Nance. But, here!" She handed her the phone and waited for her reaction.

Nancy gasped as she read the screen, "Frank Hardy liked my status and commented?"

_Frank Hardy:__ "Finally! Can't wait to see you over the summer, babe ;)"_

**(FRANK)**

Frank rubbed his forehead, he'd already had a massive migraine from reading a computer screen all day, but now his music was already blasting down his hall to his. "JOE! Turn it down will you? I'm trying to study!"

Quickly as he said it, the music stopped. Frank sighed of relief and called back to him, "Thank you!"

Joe leaned against my door and smirked, "Dude, it's summer. SUMMER! No books, no school, and no worries! What the hell are you doing studying?"

"I'm looking more into my major for college, Joe. I want every little bit of information so I know what I'm getting myself into-."

"Frank." Joe was more serious this time. "We've been doing detective work for years! You don't have to go in dept in studying, take a break for once, braniac!"

Well…he was serious for a second. "Fine, Joe, you win. Happy?"

He smiled brightly at me, "Actually I am, big brother!" He grabbed an extra chair and scooted over next to Frank on my laptop. "Now, let's see what's going on in the _Facebook_ world…"

Once he clicked the link, he noticed Frank was already signed in. Joe forced him to make one, claiming that he'd embarrass him if Frank didn't have one too. Frank found it pointless, but to Joe, it's life.

"Ha!" Joe smiled as he pointed to my friends list on my profile, "I have more friends than you Frank!"

Frank rolled my eyes, _sometimes I just want to smack some sense into his thick-headed head._ "Wow, Joe. Do you even talk to those people?"

"That doesn't matter, Frank! I still have more friends than you!"

He rolled my eyes; He might as well let him win….again? "Alright, Joe. Go clean the dishes before mom and dad get home, mom asked you to do it last night anyway-."

"AH! LOOK DUDE!" He pointed at the screen over and over shouting, "LOOK! LOOK! LOOK!"

Frank focused back on the screen and saw Nancy's name on the screen and her latest status update…She's…single?

Joe smirked, "Well, well, little Frankie gets his dream come true, huh?"

Frank fought back his blush and punched Joe hard, "Stop, Joe! She's probably going through a rough time right now, Joe. I hope she's okay…"

Frank felt horrible for Nancy, she seem so happy with Ned. Though he met Ned only once, back last summer, he seemed like a good guy. _I wonder what went wrong…?_

Suddenly, a shot of pain shook Frank's arm causing him to fall off my chair. "What the hell, Joe?"

Frank saw Joe smirk as he typed in the comment box on her status. Frank's heart skipped a beat, as he thought, _No Joe..He wouldn't….Would he?_ "JOE! No!"

Frank was too late to react, Joe already liked her status and wrote on her comment box.

Frank gave Joe one of his death stares, he knew not to piss Frank off to certain point, and he pushed him far. "Joe…...? UNDO IT NOW!"

Joe sheeply sighed, "Come on, dude it's a joke! Let's see what she says!"

Frank shoved Joe away as I quickly unliked her status and deleted the comment, "I just hope she didn't see it…"

Joe smiled, "OH! She will! It goes to her email what you said!"

Frank groaned, "I'll get back at you, don't you worry! I gotta fix this now." He opened up the IM chat and wrote to Nancy:

_Frank Hardy:__ Hey, Nance. I'm sorry about that. Joe kinda got to my computer, I'm really sorry about your break up with Ned. Are you doing okay?_

Joe crossed his arms and pouted as he slumped down in his chair, "You're no fun, Frankie!"

_I just hope Nancy would-._

DING!

_Nancy Drew:__ Haha! It's okay, Frank! I kinda had a feeling it was Joe_

_Nancy Drew:__ But I'm doing just fine! Thanks, Frank! :) _

Frank smiled to himself and thought, "Well, at least she's doing okay…That's all that counts."

_Frank Hardy:__ No problem, Nance. I'm here if you need to talk to someone._

_Nancy Drew:__ Thank you, Frank! Oh, and tell Joe I hope I see him over the summer too!_

"Nancy hopes to see you too, Joe."

Joe, still pouting, mumbled, "I can **read **you know."

"Oh, just checking, Joe."

Frank continued to chat with Nancy for a bit. She told him about why they broke up and that she was going on vacation tomorrow night. After for a while she said she had to go and left.

A part of him wished it never ended…

Once Nancy arrived home, she began to pack her bags. _Maybe going on vacation will help me forget about Ned, _Nancy thought.

"Need help, Nancy?"

Nancy smiled at her father, Carson Drew. "I'm good, dad. Thanks though!"

Mr. Drew smiled at his daughter as he sat on her bed, "Now, remember Nancy. Call me as soon as you land, as soon as you check into the hotel, every night before you go to bed-."

"I know, dad." Nancy smiled as she hugged him, "I've done with many times before. Besides I'm with Bess and George. And it's only a week! No mysteries!"

Mr. Drew sighed, he knew his daughter tries, but she always runs into something…or worse, someone!

Frank stared up at his ceiling, thinking about what he was going to do this summer. He'd probably solving cases with Joe, the usual.

But he had a feeling that this summer was going to be different somehow.

Frank's thinking was cut short when Joe rushed into his room, "FRANK! You'll never guess what I just got?"

Frank sat up in his bed and smirked back at him, "Gee, Joe I have no clue. Enlighten me."

Joe smiled proudly as he waved a letter in Frank's face, "WE WON A TRIP TO THE MOUTAINS IN UPSTATE!"

"Since when did you enter a contest?" Frank asked as he examined the papers.

"A few weeks ago! Look, Frankie! IT'S A VACATION! Can you say, ROAD TRIP?"

Frank wasn't too convinced, considering they are both detectives and all the dangers they went through together. Encountering criminals, sometimes even murderous ones. Frank was worried that this could be a trap.

"I don't know about this Joe, have dad look over it." Frank smiled back at him, "If he thinks it's okay, then why not, we'll go!"

Joe smiled as he played with Frank's curly brown hair, "Thanks, old man!"

Frank crossed his arms, and looked down.

_Something isn't right about this…I think I need a second opinon…._

Fenton Hardy examined the letter that Joe gave him, reading through the guidelines. "Joey, If you wanted a vacation you could have just asked, entering in these contests are-."

"BUT we won! I actually won one of these things!" Joe sat on the edge of his father's desk. "Besides, Frank's stressed over college stuff. He could **really** use this, dad. Whatda say?"

Fenton Hardy thought hard about it, he never liked sending his boys somewhere he didn't know, especially on cases. He knew what his sons could, and couldn't, handle.

He sighed and looked back up at his youngest son, "Alright, Joe. You and Frank can go."

_I just hope I'm making the right choice…_

Nancy sat up in her bed, looking over some old photo-albums. Many of the pictures taken were of her, Bess, and George. But some of them were with Ned. Nancy looked at the photos, eyes filled with tears, as she slowly pulled the pictures out of the album and into her small trash bin.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nance. Are you busy?"

Nancy smiled, relived that it wasn't Ned. "Nope! Just finishing up packing, what do you need Frank? You sound like something's bothering you."

"Well…" Frank paused for a moment. "Joe entered some vacation contest and he won me and him a trip to the mountains in upstate. I just feel like, it's just weird…Am I a little over-my-head?"

Nancy smiled; she always liked that trait about Frank. The over-protective-brother always made Frank look cute, at least in her eyes. "It is a little odd…But, hey, it's a free trip right? Actually, I'm going to upstate New York with Bess and George! M-Maybe we'll bump into each other?"

"I'd really like that Nancy! We- I mean, Joe and I can catch up with you and the others! You said you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Uh-huh! Tomorrow night, a long flight ahead..When are you getting there?"

Frank paused for a moment. "Uhm…Joe and I were going to leave, tomorrow night as well!"

Nancy smiled, "Alright! Let me know when you get there, okay?"

"Sure thing, Nancy. See you there!"

"Bye, Frank!"

Nancy put her phone aside as she looked at a past photo of her and Frank, _Maybe Frank and I can re-connect…_

Joe sat in his room as he dialed the number on the letter. "Hello? Is this Jake?"

"Yes, this is him. Who is calling?"

"This is Joe Hardy, I got your letter today…About the contest winning?"

"Oh, yes, congratulations! I expect you read the guidelines yes?"

_Oops…Forgot to do that! _"Uh- Yep! All read through! I'm going with my brother, when should we be there?"

"As soon as possible, I'm very happy that you've won . I cannot wait to meet you and your brother. I'll be seeing you soon, yes?"

"Sure! See you later then!"

_That guy seemed kinda happy for me…Nice dude!_

Jake smiled from his seat, he pushed a button on his intercom and said, "Both Hardy boys are coming…Make sure they're room is to their liking, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh…and make sure once their here, that they have no way of leaving, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

Jake nodded in pleasure, "Dwayne, don't worry brother. I'll make sure the girl pays, and her little friends…!"


	2. Meeting

"Frank, come on!" the younger Hardy called up the stairs, "If we don't get on the road now we'll never make it there by tonight!"

Frank quickly finished packing his last few things. "_Just why did Joe pick the mountains for a summer vacation?" _Frank thought. "Coming, Joe!"

Laura Hardy hugged her youngest son tightly, "Make sure you and Drank drive safely! Make sure to call us when you get there too!"

Joe chuckled, slightly being choked by his mother's tight hug, "You got it mom! I'll let Frank know!"

Frank rushed down the stairs with his luggage, "Sorry about the wait, let's go Joe."

"Now, boys, don't be reckless on the road, alright? I already had to fix up the van from your last-"Fenton noticed his wife still in the room and quickly fixed himself, "your last incident with the car."

Frank smiled warmly at his parents and said, "Don't worry, I'm the one driving. Where's Joe?"

Laura sighed as she hugged Frank, "He's putting his bike in the car- but oh, honey! Please look after Joe, okay? And PLEASE call! You know how I worry about you two."

Even the older, mature Hardy is going to miss his mother's worrying. Even though it's only a week. Frank hugged her in return and nodded, "I will, mom. Don't worry, go relax. You deserve it!"

Laura smiled and said, "What will I do with myself for a whole week without you boys, hm?"

Fenton placed his arm around his petite wife and smiled, "Laura and I might go away too, but I'll keep you updated, son. You better get going, Frank. Take care."

Fenton and Laura watched their boys pull out of the drive-way and out on the road. Laura kissed his check and started to walk inside, but stopped when she noticed her husband still watching the window.

"Fenton?", Laura asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "is something wrong, honey?"

Fenton placed his hand on hers and sighed, "It's nothing, honey. I get worried about them you know? Joe can be careless when he's having fun, and Frank can sometimes stress himself too much-."

"Fenton Hardy! Stop worrying, for once! I'm sure they're going to have a blast!"

Fenton bit his lip and thought, _Hopefully not literally…._

_

* * *

_

"Just two more hours and we'll be sitting in the in-door pool!" Bess smiled as she bounced in her plane seat. "Maybe they'll be cute lifeguards there too!"

George was more focused on her iPOD and her latest ghost book. She nodded slightly, "That's great, Bess."

"Oh, George I'm sure there's someone for you too!" Bess patted her cousin's shoulder and giggled, "Nancy's already bringing two cuties herself, and I'm not referring to you and me!"

This caught George's attention. She placed her iPOD aside along with her magazine and looked over at Nancy, "When Bess says 'two cuties'…she's not referring to two people I know do we?"

Nancy blushed slightly and nodded, "Well…Frank and Joe are going to be there too-."

"Well it's good to know Nancy's got a summer romance!"

"I do not! Frank and I are just friends, honest! Besides, it's way too soon to start dating again-."

Bess bit her lip and looked down, "I-I wouldn't say that, Nancy…Ned already has another girlfriend."

_Another…Girlfriend?...So soon? But, how? How could you date someone you only knew in three days? Unless..ohmygosh…unless he KNEW her for longer?_

"Oh?" Nancy asked casually, "Who?"

Bess took a deep breath and sighed, "It's Manny Sinclaire. Don't ask me who she is, I think she worked at Ned's for a while. I guess they just clicked."

George chuckled, "Manny? You sure he's not dating a guy?"

Nancy smiled a little by George's comment, but her heart still ached. Ned never seemed like the type to move on quickly…_What are you thinking, Nancy! He's done with! You have to have your mind on something…or someone else._

Nancy looked down at her new flip phone and began to text…

* * *

Frank and Joe have been on the road for about two hours now…only another four to go.

To Frank's surprise, Joe mostly slept the two hours. He hoped that he would sleep for the next four…well, he hoped.

Joe yawned and stretched as he looked over at his brother and whined, "How much longer?"

Frank focused on the high-way road, but smirked, "Another four, little buddy."

Joe noticed how quiet the van was and noticed the radio was off, "Uh..why is it quiet?"

Frank's eyes stayed on the road, "Uh…cause' you were sleeping?"

"You could have put music on you know, I sleep better with it!"

"Well it was nice and I hoped that it would stay that way!", Frank teased. "But go ahead you can put the radio on- BUT, I have three conditions."

Joe crossed his arms, he never gets to pick the music. Though they both have the same rock taste, Joe picks songs that would annoy Frank, just for entertainment.

"Rule one," Frank started, "no rap! Second rule, don't roll down the windows and sing, Joe. No one wants to hear you. Third rule, you annoy me YOU drive."

Joe pouted, "Gee, Frank. How am I ever going to have fun now?"

Frank smiled, "You can figure it out."

Joe played around with the radio, _Come on! Something to annoy Frank…!_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lighting!**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting! When you know It's meant to be! **_

Frank rolled his eyes, "Figures you'd like a song like this."

Joe smile and sang along, "Everything comes naturally! IT COMES NATURALLY! WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME BABY!"

Frank thought the song was okay, but Joe's singing killed it. "Alright, next."

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro!**_

_**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernado!**_

Joe smiled and sang along, immediately making Frank change the song.

_**1, 2, 3 -Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul and Mary!**_

Frank moaned, "Anything but this, Joe."

Joe moaned, "God, old man! Do you like ANY music?"

A low guitar echoed through the car as a melody began to play.

Frank smiled, "You finally decided to pick something calm, Joe?"

Joe smiled as he sang along, to the song…In his own way.

_**You and Nancy are the best of friends  
And you share your secrets  
She knows everything that is on your mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As you lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside your head  
Softly says…**_

_**Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide?  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside!**_

Frank glared at Joe, trying to focus on the road at the same time, "You're not funny, Joe."

Joe smiled, knowing he was right, "Oh, why? You know it's true!"

Frank hid his blush, "Enough, Joe! I'm picking the songs from now on!"

* * *

"Wow, Nancy! This place is…uhm…small?"

Nancy stepped out of the yellow taxi and looked at the hotel. It was rather small, almost not like a hotel. More like a mansion, a large mansion with an indoor pool.

"Maybe it's a bed and breakfast?" George asked. "Cause there is NO way this can be a hotel…"

Nancy looked around cautiously, "The pictures looked so different online that my dad sent me. Maybe we're at the wrong resort?"

But it was too late, the taxi already left the three girls. Bess sighed, "Just great!"

"Ladies?"

All three girls jumped as they turned around, they saw a young tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled warmly at the girls, "I take it one of you is Nancy Drew, yes?"

Nancy stepped up and shook his hand, "That's me! It's nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Just call me Jake, Miss Drew. I'm the manager of Paradise Falls. Here, we'll meet to ever need you have. We have everything from hiking, indoor pools, and many more!"

"But- uhm-Jake….the pictures online look a lot different then here…this just looks like a house in my opinion."

"You see, Miss Drew, this is one of the home villas. Yes, yes, I know you settled for a hotel suite, but being a personal friend of your father, I reserved this villa for you and your friends. I see not all of you are here yet, yes?"

Nancy looked behind her, "Yes, actually. It's just me, Bess, and George."

Jake smiled warmly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought two young boys are joining you as well, my mistake-."

"You mean the Hardys? They're staying with us?" Nancy asked, surprised herself.

Jake nodded, "I talked to your father and he mentioned you being friends with those two. I pulled a couple of stings and made them believe they won some contest to come to this address. I'm sorry, Miss Drew. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, no, no! It is a surprise! Thank you! I just hope they don't mind…" Nancy blushed, not only are her and Frank in the same resort, but now in the same villa?

Bess read Nancy's facial expressions and smiled, "Thanks, Jake! If you don't mind, we were gonna settle in our rooms now-."

Jake smiled as he handed the keys to Nancy, "Sure thing ladies! There is an option in your phone inside with my number, give me a call if you need anything! Take care!"

Once he left, Nancy walked inside the massive villa. "Ohmygosh…!"

Nancy couldn't believe it, it was a beautiful house! Just like ones you see the celebrities have. A flat-screen TV, leather couches all around, a crystal chandler hanging above the stairs that twisted as they went up, a porcelain kitchen, and even the latest gaming systems!

Bess screamed happily as she ran around the house, "WHY can't we LIVE here? This is amazing, Nancy! Have I told you lately how much I LOVE your dad?"

George raced up the stairs, "I call dibs on first room!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Bess called as she followed her cousin.

Nancy followed Bess up the twisted stair-case. Upstairs, there was only a long hallway with five bedrooms, each with their one balcony view of the mountains and their own bathrooms. Bess picked the room that was pink, naturally. George picked the sky-blue room while Nancy picked the lavender room.

After they all un-packed they met downstairs in the kitchen, anxious to see how their back-yard looked.

Nancy opened the screen doors and saw the massive in-door, heated, pool. The pool also had a diving board, a waterslide, and a fountain in the center.

Bess was in heaven, "Hey, Nance. How much do you think this house will cost?"

Nancy giggled, "Probably over a million, Bess. Unless you win the lottery, you can't live here!"

"I wonder what the Hardys are gonna think of this place!" George asked.

Nancy nodded, _That's right…Frank and Joe should be here any minute! _"I'm gonna order a pizza for the guys, do you want anything?"

* * *

Joe had taken the wheel after Frank complained of a headache a few hours ago, he's been asleep since.

Joe nudged Frank slightly, "Hey, Frank! Get up!"

Frank moaned as he sat up in his seat, "What's wrong, bro? Ran out of gas already?"

"No, but, are you sure you got the address right…? This is a house."

Frank rubbed his forehead as he looked at the directions, "Yeah! I double checked it myself. Maybe you just made a wrong turn, Joey."

"I didn't Frank, I'm sure of it! I followed the directions, I even used my phone to make sure-!"

Frank looked over at Joe with wide eyes, "You USED your phone while driving?"

Joe chuckled as he pushed his blond hair back, "We were stuck in traffic for a bit! I just made sure, don't worry!"

"I'm gonna call Nancy, maybe she'll clear things for us." Frank said as he dialed her number.

It rang twice then he heard her voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nance, it's Frank."

"Hey, Frank! Where are you guys? It's getting late!"

"Yeah, I know. We, well according to Joe, are here. But, the address you gave us is a house…?"

"OH! Yes, it's us!..Kind of a long story, I'll tell you over dinner. The pizza should be here soon-."

"PIZZA!" Joe exclaimed then whispered to Frank, "She's PERFECT for you! I APPROVE!"

Frank quickly talked over Joe, "Thanks, Nancy, bye!"

Joe smirked, "And you didn't think I went the right way!" Joe then faked a cry, "And I thought my big brother trusted me!"

Frank rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, "Come on, drama queen. We better get our luggage in."

"What about my bike? Should we take it out? I want to ride it out tomorrow, you know, to impress Bess and George!"

Frank rubbed his shoulder, "My arm hurts, Joe. I promise tomorrow okay? Oh, and don't even try anything reckless with that thing."

They both walked into the mansion, greeted by Nancy and her friends, all unaware of a dark figure watching them.

They all decided to chat in the living room as they waited for their pizza. Their wait didn't last long once the door-bell rang, Nancy jumped up with the money to get it.

"Thank you!" Nancy greeted the pizza guy as she handed him the money.

He whistled and nodded as he observed the house, "What a beautiful home you got, ma'am!"

"I wish this was mine! It's just a villa home that I rented!"

"Villas? Around these parts? That's new…I never heard of them building any hotels around here."

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked, now started to get worried. "This villa belongs to Paradise Falls…r-right?"

The pizza guy shrugged, "Sure! I just never heard of it…oh well, see ya!"

Nancy closed the door and slowly approached the others, now growing worried.

"PIZZA!" Joe jumped up as he grabbed the boxes away from Nancy and onto the table.

Bess laughed as she playfully shoved Joe, "HEY! There's only two pies so don't eat them all okay?"

Frank laughed then looked over at Nancy, who was looking down. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter, Nancy? You don't feel well or something?"

"I-It's nothing, Frank! I just still have a headache from the flight here. I'm going to go to bed."

"So soon, Nancy? We were gonna go night swimming, I have _Advil_ and everything! Don't go to bed so soon!"

Nancy sighed, how could she say no to Bess? "Alright, I'll take it! So what were you planning on doing anyway...?

Joe smiled, "Well..."

* * *

"ONE…TWO…THREE!"

"MARCO!" Joe called from the pool, trying to search for the others.

"POLO!" Bess called back, who was sitting next to George on the lounge chairs.

"MARCO!" Joe called again.

"POLO!" George answered, trying not to laugh.

"….Frank! No cheating! I can't hear you!" Joe searched causally.

Frank shook his head and mumbled, "Idiot." He picked his head up and yelled, "POLO!"

Nancy couldn't help but giggle, "Are you sure Joe won't get upset, Frank? This is sorta mean…"

Frank shook his head and smiled back at Nancy, "If he didn't figure it out ten minutes ago he's not gonna now."

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Joe called from the pool, his arms crossed. "You guys cheated the WHOLE time?"

Frank shook his head, "No! We were there! We were just going to tell you we got out, honest!"

Joe rolled his eyes as he got out of the pool, "Sure you did…!"

Bess blushed as she watched Joe dry off, _BESS! Snap out of it girl! Stop looking at him…Stop…Stop…GAAA I can't help it!...Ohh I wish I can touch those abs…AH! What are you thinking?_

Nancy still was still thinking about what the pizza guy said earlier, _I wonder what he meant. Online it said that this is a well known resort…well, Bess and the others didn't know about it…I hope I didn't make a big mistake._

"Nance?"

Nancy picked her head up and saw Frank's dark brown eyes staring back at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah…I need to talk to you guys about something…"

"What do you mean this is just a house?" Bess exclaimed. "Are you saying that we're NOT at a hotel?"

"I don't know what to think, Bess. It's just a possibility." Nancy answered calmly.

"Maybe we should do a background check on this guy," Joe suggested. "This Jake guy seemed TOO friendly to me."

"If only we had a last name…" George said sadly. "Then I could have done some background check on him!"

Frank thought for a moment, then quickly picked his head up, "Hey, Joe! You still got that letter from him?"

Joe nodded as he handed the letter to Frank, "Yeah, right here!"

Frank read it through quickly, "There's gotta be some hint…It just says 'Jake P'…So much for that lead."

George opened up her laptop and tried to sigh on-line, "This is weird…there's no internet connection what-so-ever. There's one network, but I need a password. I guess we can ask Jake right?"

Nancy picked up the phone, "It's dead…I'll try my cell." She picked up her cell and called the number.

Joe, still eating pizza, looked over George's shoulder, "Man, how am I supposed to get on _Facebook _now?"

George glared over her shoulder, "That's what you're worried about?"

Nancy walked back in looking at the number, "I tried calling the number, but it's dead. It's like the phone number doesn't even exist."

"I'll try my phone, I think I left it in the car!" Joe got up to check the car, but soon came back. "Uh, guys? Do we have a key that unlocks the door…from the outside?"

_I knew I should have went more into this…._

_

* * *

**AU: Hi guys! I would really love opinons so far! Don't worry it gets more serious as the other chapters come! I'm also going on vaction in a few days and won't be back for a week, but I'll be updating before i leave! :D**  
_


	3. Sleepover

"What?" Frank shot back at Joe, trying to open the door. "Locked from the outside?"

Nancy shook her head, _This can't be happening. I just answered the door for the pizza guy not too long ago. There has to be more behind this._

"Nancy, what if this is a trap?" George asked.

"A trap?" Frank asked. "For who? Me and Joe? Or Nancy?"

George shrugged, "No idea. But who-ever this creep wants, they are making sure they don't get away."

"There's got to be another way out right? A back door?" Joe asked as he looked around the house.

"Probably all locked up, Joe." Frank said as he picked up his cell. "I'm gonna call dad, he'll check up on this Jake guy."

"Good idea!" Nancy said, "Speaking of dads, I better call mine!"

Frank looked down at his phone confused, "Dad's not answering…he always does."

Suddenly the phone rang in the house, making Frank and Nancy jump to it. Frank and Nancy both grabbed the phone at the same time and put it on speaker and said in unison, "Hello?"

"Nancy, dear. How are you liking the house?"

Nancy gasped, she knew that voice. Bess and George quickly jumped up and looked over at Nancy, their eyes filled with fear. They knew who he was alright.

"D-Dwayne?" Nancy whispered, "Dwayne Powers?"

"Nancy dear, I hope you and the rest of your friends enjoy MY home…Yes, you are staying in what used to be my vacation suite. Whenever I'd get a break I'd spend my time there. But because of **you, **I had to sell the house and I lost everything I owed…You might have gotten away by now, but you WILL pay. There's no escape, the doors are locked shut, phone services will be dead once this phone call is over. Take a good look around Nancy, your best friends, and your little boyfriend there will all perish because of your deed. Take care, darling."

And with a click, the phone call ended. And so did Nancy's consciousness.

* * *

_God, damn it! There's got to be a way! Think, Joe, think! _Joe looked around the in-door pool area. _The glass walls! There's got to be a way to open them! Maybe I can break them?_

Joe's train of thought was interrupted by a scream, _Bess?_

Joe quickly ran back into the kitchen, where he found Nancy not moving on the floor. "Nancy!" Joe quickly jumped to her side, next to Frank, "What happened?"

"She just fainted, she'll be fine…That guy really shook her up, huh?" Frank asked as slowly picked Nancy up.

"Shook?" Bess shouted, "Dwayne Powers tried to murder that famous actor, Rick Arlen. But Nancy stopped him of course, kinda got him mad. He came after me, kidnapped me, and then tried to kill us…To be honest, he's really the only guy Nancy ever faced who would kill…He went missing after Nancy and I got out…But how did he get here?"

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. Just show me where her room is, Bess." Frank followed Bess as he carried Nancy into her room.

Frank laid Nancy on her bed and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to wake.

* * *

"_W-What happened?" Nancy asked as she looked around. Darkness, that's all that was there. "H-Hello? Bess? George? Frank? Joe?...Anyone?"_

_A large light flashed in front of her, under the bright light were Bess, George, Frank, and Joe. All tired together to a wall, and standing next to them was Dwayne Powers. _

_Nancy immediately tried to jump up, but found her-self tied up as well. "N-No! Dwayne! This is between you and me remember? They have nothing to do with this!"_

"_Oh, Nancy, Nancy, Nancy…How can I get even with you if you don't even know how I felt when you RUINED my life?" He pulled out a gun under his coat and began to load it._

_Bess was already crying her eyes out, begging him to stop._

_George was trying to hide her tears, trying to comfort her hysterical cousin. _

_Frank and Joe were scared, but they were focusing on trying to untie them-selves._

_Dwayne flipped the gun in his hand a few times as he walked back and forth in front of the others, "Who should go first Nancy? The cutie little blondie who won't stop sobbing? Or maybe the tough chick over there? Or the other blondie? Or maybe your little boyfriend? Hmm…choices, choices, yes Nancy?" _

_Nancy gasped, trying to breath, "Dwayne, I'm begging you. You can do whatever you want to me, just please, please, don't hurt them!"_

_Dwayne chuckled, "You are so pathetic, Nancy Drew. Trulley but soon enough you'll be-!"_

"_ENOUGH!" Frank suddenly tackled Dwayne as he fought for the gun._

_Joe quickly was trying to untie George and Bess, "Hold on Nancy! We're coming!"_

_Suddenly a bullet went off, sending Frank quickly to the ground. "FRANK!"_

_More bullets went off, one, after another._

_Nancy shut her eyes trying to drown out the noise, and hoping this was all a dream, telling herself to wake up._

_She slowly opened her eyes, now wishing she didn't._

_Frank lay in his own pool of blood next to Dwanye, un-moving. Next to him was Joe, Bess, and George, also un-moving._

"_NO!" Nancy sobbed, "Joe! George! Bess! Frank!"_

_

* * *

_

"NO! NO! NO! NO!

"Nancy! It's alright, it's me, Frank! It's okay, you're okay!"

Nancy slowly opened her eyes, and found Frank's dark brown eyes staring back at her. She wrapped her arms around his next and cried, "Oh, Frank! I thought Bess-George-Joe- YOU, you were all dead! And it was all my fault!"

Frank, patted her back softly, thanking that she couldn't see his beat face red, said, "That's never going to happen, Nancy. Not while I'm around to help. We're going to get out of here, don't worry."

Nancy slowly pulled away and smiled back at him, "You're right, Frank! It was just some crazy dream!"

Frank smiled back at her, "Told you! Now we better get back to others before-."

"JOE!"

Nancy and Frank quickly shot their eyes at each other, both jumping up from Nancy's bed and running down the stairs.

* * *

"You think Nancy's okay?" George asked, worried. "She and Frank have been up there for a long time."

Joe chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, "Maybe their having some 'quality time'!"

Bess crossed her arms as she sat next to George, "You're disgusting! They would never-!"

"I wasn't being specific on a certain subject, stop thinking dirty thoughts Bess Marvin!"

Bess huffed as she stuck her tongue out, "I hate you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Joe smirked back as he got up. "Well I'm going to go check on a lead-."

"A LEAD?" George asked, "And you didn't tell us?"

Joe leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Well…it's not a BIG lead, but, I was trying to find another way out. I was looking around the pool earlier, I could try breaking the windows. But that glass doesn't look like it could be broken easily. Plus if it's alarmed, it'll just make that dude come here, which we rather not draw attention to."

"That's not a lead! That's just a thought-!" George exclaimed.

"I wasn't finished!..As I was saying, this Powers dude doesn't like Nancy. And by the way you guys put him, he can act AND he's smart. Maybe he was that pizza guy, maybe not. But I think that he WANTS us to get out and find him. So, there's a way alright, we just have to find it. My hunch is the pool area, but we should all check out the other rooms too. If this were his house, he's got to have some secret room."

Bess smiled as she nodded, "Wow, Joe. You almost sounded smart for a moment! I can almost say like Frank!"

"Oh, HA, HA. Very funny." Joe rolled his eyes as he laughed. "I'll be in the pool place, tell Frank to meet me there when he gets back."

Bess nodded, "I'll go check around here while George continues to hack into the internet service. You call us if you got something."

Joe nodded as he walked back into the pool area. He checked the glass walls one more time, looking for a possible door, but came up with nothing. _Damn it! Okay, so not the glass…Wait a second…_

Joe looked in the pool, noticing a sparkle at the bottom. _Was that there before? It almost looks like…a key?_

Joe quickly took his shirt off and dove in the pool, swimming to the bottom. He picked up a small silver key, almost looking like one of his dad's keys to his office. He held it in his hand as he quickly swam up for air; suddenly he was dunked back under. _What the hell?_

He felt a large hand pushing his head down, and by the strength of the figure, keeping him down.

Joe felt his ears pop as he kept being pushed down, he had to think fast or he'll drown for sure. The figure gave Joe one final push down in the water. Joe started to sink to the bottom, but still conscious, he waited just a few more seconds. _J-Just gotta, g-get back, u-up._

He hoped the figure caught onto his death act, and quickly swam up to the surface and climbed out of the pool. Just as he came back up, he saw a figure leaving walking toward the open bar area.

Joe slowly picked his head up and watched the figure bend under the bar and disappear. He quickly pulled himself up catching his breath, "Asshole…"

* * *

"Any luck, George?" Bass asked as she looked over her cousin's shoulder.

George huffed as she slammed her keyboard, "Nothing! I've tried everything, this network won't open without that password!"

"It'll be okay, George! You'll figure it out, I know it!"

"Easier said than done, cuz…Did you find anything?"

Bess continued to look around the living room, "Na, nothing out of the ordinary. Geez, right when we need Nancy-."

The living room then was echoed by a loud splash coming from the pool.

George looked up at Bess and laughed, "Joe probably fell in."

Bess giggled to herself, he was clumsy like that. "I better go help him, huh?" Bess walked out to the pool and saw Joe coughing up water, "JOE! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Joe quickly looked up and nodded, "Y-Yeah…some asshole tried to drown me but I'm good!"

"Wait- WHAT?"

"What happened?" Frank ran up to Joe and Bess, trying to catch his breath. "You alright, Joe? You look horrible!"

Joe, still trying to catch his breath, smiled, "Thanks, bro, but some asshole tried to drown me."

"Drown you? Who? How?" Nancy gasped, "That's not possible!"

Joe nodded, "Oh yeah, it is! That guy came through some passage-way in the bar! But look what I found at the bottom of the pool!" Joe pulled out the small silver key and handed it to Frank.

"Nice job, Joe." Frank examined it. He placed it in his pocket and helped his brother up, "But, really, are you sure you're okay? You didn't get a concussion or anything right?"

Joe nodded, "I'm fine, Frank. Really! But are you okay, Nancy?"

"Never better! Kinda, light-headed but I'm fine! So, what were you saying about that passage way?"

Nancy and the others examined the bar area, but found no way of entering. _Maybe Joe was just imagining…. But at least we have a key, but to what?_

"It's getting late, Nancy. We can figure this out in the morning, okay?" Frank asked Nancy, slowly pulling her away from the bar.

"You're right, Frank…"

A part of Nancy didn't want to go to sleep; she sat up in her bed looking through the letter Joe received. _There has to be a clue somewhere hidden,_ she thought.

Just as Nancy was about to sleep, the lights suddenly went out, followed by a scream.

"George?"

* * *

_**AU: Sorry about the short ending! I can try to fit in another chapter, but I'll be leaving on Saturday for a week vacation, so no updates until next Sunday! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! R&R! :D**_


	4. Together

"George?" Nancy immediately jumped out of bed and ran with the others next door to George, flipping her cell phone open for light. "Are you okay?"

George was standing on her bed, shaking in fear, "T-There's someone in the closet!"

"Nancy, George, and Bess stand by the door. Joe, pick up that lamp." Everyone did as they were told, Nancy stood by the door, watching in fear.

Joe stood on the other side of the wooden door closet while Frank.

"Frank!" Joe whispered, "How are we supposed to see?"

Frank was already getting ready to open the door he mouthed to Joe, "Three…Two…One…NOW!"

Frank quickly swung the door open and took a step back, while Joe came up and waved the lamp hard into the closet. A loud thump echoed inside, the closet was completely empty.

"I-It's empty?" Joe asked Frank, confused, "You sure you heard something, George?"

George immediately grew defensive, "It was a loud knock! I'm not deaf! I know what it sounds like!"

As Frank investigated the closet using his cell phone light he said, "Joe, go in my room and get some flashlights and the candles in the bathrooms. I'll put them in each room-."

"I am NOT sleeping in here!" George protested. "Not after THAT!"

Nancy crossed her arms and agreed, "Maybe she should sleep with me? Or Bess?"

"But, Nance, what if there's someone in our rooms too?" Bess always feared the worst.

Joe smiled brightly as he clapped his hands together, "I GOT AN IDEA!"

* * *

Frank, Joe, Nancy, Bess, and George all set up pillows and blackest in the massive living room and surrounded themselves with flashlights and candles, all not sure what to do for the rest of the late night.

George and Bess took the two small sofa chairs while Nancy got the couch, leaving Frank and Joe to sleep on the floor.

Nancy set up her bed and looked down at Frank and Joe, "I'm sorry you guys got the floor, you can get the sofa if you want, Frank."

Frank smiled warmly at Nancy and shook his head, "You've had a rough night enough as it is, you can take the couch-."

"HEY- What about me?" Joe protested, arms crossed, "Maybe I wanted the couch!"

Frank shot a dirty look at Joe, "Oh please, Joe. If Nancy weren't here I'VE would have had the couch already."

Joe flung his pillow at Frank and laughed, "No you wouldn't!"

"HELLO! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!" Bess pouted as she snuggled against her pillow.

Frank checked his watch and sighed, "No wonder, it's three in the morning. How do you have this much energy, Joe?"

Joe shrugged, "I'm just not that tired-."

Joe was suddenly cut by a large creaking noise from upstairs. He looked over at Frank and nodded, "Let's go check it out-."

"No." Frank pushed Joe aside, "Stay here with Nancy and the others, this guy wants her and we can't leave her alone with Bess and George- No, offense…"

"None taken!" George nodded with a yawn.

Joe pouted as he smirked, "Alright, Alright. But I'm RIGHT behind you if you need me."

Frank nodded as he slowly headed up the stairs with a flashlight.

George and Bess slowly fell asleep, leaving Joe and Nancy wide awake.

Joe leaned against the couch where Nancy laid and looked up at her, "So…What did you and Frank do earlier? When he was with you upstairs?"

Nancy was thankful it wasn't too bright due to her beat red checks, "Nothing, I woke up by Bess screaming your name."

Joe chuckled as he rubbed his neck, "O-Oh yeah! Sorry about that…But that does worry me. But on the bright side, he won't hurt you Nancy! If anything he wants you to suffer!"

Nancy bit her lip and looked down, "T-Thanks…"

Joe held her hand and squeezed it, "Hey, come on. It was a joke, Nancy! You know Frank, George, Bess and I won't let ANYONE take you without going through all of us."

Nancy smiled at Joe and nodded, "I know, I just can't help but feel guiltily. It's all my fault if anything happens to you guys."

"Aw, Nance, you and Frank are so alike it's not even funny! TAKE A CHILL PILL, will ya?" Joe chuckled as he got up. "It's going to be okay!"

Nancy crossed her arms as she looked at the dark stair-case, "Frank's been gone a while…Joe, can you check up on him?"

Joe looked up the stairs and nodded. It wasn't like Frank to be gone for so long without a word. "Yeah, but we can't wake Bess and George. You stay here, Nan. I'll be back." Joe grabbed a flashlight and slowly walked upstairs.

A large bang echoed in George's room followed by a thump. Joe jumped at first by the noise but quickly ran into the room, shining his flash-light in her room. "Frank...Frank?...You in here?"

"In here, Joe!" Frank whispered from George's bathroom.

Joe walked in and shoved Frank's shoulder, "Dude! What were you doing in here for so long?"

"There was a noise coming from the wall…I can't pin-point it though- WAIT! What are you doing up here?"

"Nancy was worried about you, you know." Joe smirked and said, "I'm surprised you left me alone with her!"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Shut up and go back to Nancy, we can't leave her alone Joe. I'm almost done up here-."

"But what was that thump and boom?"

Frank rubbed his head, "George must have left the floor wet from her shower and I slipped into the shower…."

Joe laughed as he gently shoved Joe, "Damn it, and I wasn't even there! But seriously, are you okay?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't that hard to knock me out it was just a bump. Now go back to Nancy okay?"

Joe nodded, "Alrighty…call me if you need me okay?"

* * *

Frank finished his investigation upstairs and headed back down with the others, "Joe, you'll never guess what I found up- JOE!"

When Frank entered the living room, he found Nancy on top of Joe, her eyes widened and Joe's hands around her waist.

"F-FRANK!" Joe jumped up along with Nancy and waved his hands, "T-This isn't what you think! Nancy wasn't feeling good and fell- HONEST!"

Frank's brown eyes sparkled with anger as he slowly walked away, _How could he? He knew I had feelings for Nancy! _

Joe smacked his forehead and sighed, "I'm in deep shit now, Nan."

Nancy blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry, Joe. I just wasn't feeling good, I didn't mean to loose balance like that. Frank must think...something else, huh?"

Joe nodded slowly, "I better talk to him..."

_I'm his brother! He's gotta believe me!...Right?_

* * *

**AU: So sorry for the crappy ending (writing this at 1 AM) but yes I'll be gone for a week so no updates until next Sunday! Don't worry, the story will get better I PROMISE (and the mystery/drama will kick in as well) Thank you to all my reviewers and fans! ~LilJay**


	5. Sick

Frank walked off into the kitchen and closed the door, rubbing his now throbbing forehead. He began to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what he just saw.

_Joe and Nancy together? But he knew how I felt about her, and Joe isn't a backstabber. But still!_

"Frank!" Joe said as he ran in the kitchen, "Look, it's not what you think okay? You know I would never make a move on Nancy! She felt light-headed I was gonna help her to the kitchen and she tripped- THAT'S ALL!"

Frank bit his lip as he slowly began to calm down. He looked up at Joe and nodded as he said, "You're right. I'm sorry I bugged out on you like that. I knew you wouldn't do anything like that, It's just, I don't know, you always get the girls and I don't. I just, didn't know what to think."

Joe patted Frank's back hard and laughed, "Hey, its okay! You can still get your dream girlie!"

Frank rolled his eyes and gently pushed Joe away, "How's Nancy feeling anyway?"

"Not too good, bro. She doesn't have a fever but she's pretty pale, maybe it's from the pizza?"

"You ate six slices, Joe." Frank pointed out. "If the pizza was tainted then you should be sick right about now too. Are you okay?"

"I feel perfectly fine! She didn't eat anything else, there was that pill but that's just an Advil."

Frank sighed as he watched Nancy toss and turn, "I'm going to make her some light toast, maybe she just needs a little food, pizza isn't too good for being sick-."

"Of course it is! It makes me feel better all the time!"

"Joe, Nancy doesn't have the stomach of ten adult males."

Joe crossed his arms and huffed as he walked out, "Well then, I'm going to go with the others who appreciate me!"

Joe walked over to Nancy and sat on the edge of the couch, "Hey, Nan, how are you feeling?"

Nancy slowly sat up against the couch and said, "A little better, thank you. Is everything okay between you and Frank?"

Joe nodded as he answered, "Yep! Good as new! But, when did you start feeling sick?"

"Um, I guess after I fainted. Maybe I just need some food, that's all."

"Geez, you and Frank do think alike! He's making you something small."

Nancy slumped back down and looked up at Joe, "My dad's probably worried sick about me, Dwayne can be anywhere, and you and the others are in danger. It's all my fault-."

"Hey!" Joe said in a serious tone, "Don't you blame yourself for a second, Nance! You did the right thing- hell you always do! Frank and I deal with these bastards all the time! They are just trying to get to you!" He took her hand again and squeezed it to get her attention, "Frank, Bess, Geroge, and I will protect you at all costs! And Frank and I will get this creep for free!"

Nancy giggled as she hugged him, "Thanks, Joe. You always knew how to make me feel better!"

"That's my job!" Joe said as he hugged back.

Frank watched from the doorframe, his head still filled with jealously as he watched them hug.

_Aw, Joe, I know you're not into her…But what if she's into you?_

_

* * *

_

Carson Drew paced back and forth in his small office, trying to keep his mind off his daughter. He tried going through some business papers even to help Hannah clean the house. But whatever he did, his beautiful daughter's whereabouts still worried him.

"Anything I can get for you, Mr. Drew?" Hannah asked Carson warmly. "Tea? Coffee? Cake?"

Carson sat at his desk as he answered, "No thank you, Hannah."

Hannah began to walk out of the office when Carson called out, "Hannah! Did you hear from Nancy by any chance? Any voicemails? Texts? Calls?"

She shook her head, "No, Mr. Drew. Maybe her cell phone died?"

He laughed to himself, wishing he could believe that. Nancy always had her phone charged fully, ordered by himself. He slumped back in his chair and sighed, "Maybe."

"Don't worry, Mr. Drew. I'm sure Nancy is perfectly fine! Besides, it's very late Mr. Drew. You should call it a night, yes?"

"I sure hope so, and you're right…but just in case, can you go get me Fenton Hardy's number? Maybe his sons heard from Nancy."

* * *

"Fenton, honey, are you ready?"

Fenton Hardy packed a few last thing before he zipped up his filled suit-case. "Yes, Laura. I'll put these in the trunk."

Just as he began to walk out, his office phone began to ring making him immediately jump to his phone. Laura blocked the door and eyed him dangerously, "Fenton! You promised a no work weekend!"

He smirked to his petite wife as he tried to push her away, "Baby, it could be Frank and Joe-!"

"They can call me or your cell!" She curled her lip and gave him a helpless stare, "Please honey? For me?"

The ringing stopped as his voicemail began to play, "Hello, you have reached Fenton Hardy. I am unable to get to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."

A loud beep echoed the room, followed by Carson Drew's voice, "H-Hi Fenton, it's me, Carson Drew? Nancy's father? I haven't heard from her all day including her friends, I'm growing very worried about her. If your boys heard from her or is with her, please ask them to ask her to call me as soon as possible."

"Fenton? Have you heard from the boys?" Laura asked, now worried.

"I thought they called you earlier?"

She shook her head as panic began to take control over her head, "Ohmygosh! What if something happened to them Fenton? Frank always calls me! Joe too!"

Fenton bit his lip, thinking maybe Joe and Frank got caught up in a case. He hides Frank and Joe's sleuthing from his sister and wife to protect them. He nodded, "Don't worry, honey. I'll call them right now."

"Honey, it's 3 AM!"

"Well, they are getting a wakeup call!"

_Come on Frank…pick up!_

_

* * *

_Frank walked out casually with a plate of toast to Nancy, "Here"

Nancy smiled up at Frank and took the plate, "Thank you, Frank! You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself you know."

Frank blushed as he sat next to her, "It was no trouble really, Nancy! Just focus on getting better okay?"

"I will! What did you find upstairs, Frank?"

"Nothing much to report, just a few weird buzzing noises from the bedrooms but that's about it."

Joe leaned back on the couch and looked over at Bess and George, "Still sleeping huh? Maybe we should do the same. Frank you and Nancy can sleep I'm gonna pull an all nighter!" Joe pulled out a comic book and took one of the flashlights.

Frank moaned as he pulled a blanket over him as he laid on the floor, "Wake me if you need something, alright?"

"No problamo!" Joe whispered back. "Night, guys!"

* * *

"Frank! Pick up your phone NOW!" Fenton slammed the phone shut as he huffed.

"Nothing, still?" Laura asked worriedly.

"No pick up from Joe OR Frank...And Carson's daughter isn't picking up for him either." _I knew something was fishy about this. _

"Laura, you stay here and let me know when the boys call. I'm gonna go to this address and check the place out. Call Carson and tell him it's under control and that everything's okay, alright?" Fenton kissed her gently and hugged her goodbye.

"Keep me posted, honey." Laura watched with tear-full eyes as her husband drove off into the late night.

Fenton sat in the driver's seat and called Con, "Con? Give me everything you know about 'Paradise Falls'."

* * *

Bess stretched as she woke up with a loud yawn, _Nothing beats a good night rest!_

She looked over at the time and thought, _7 AM? Geez, what's wrong with me? Maybe I should go back to sleep._

Bess noticed George still sleeping on the chair, curled up in a ball and Nancy sleeping on the couch with Frank sleeping on the floor next to her. But where was Joe?

She got up and went to the kitchen looking for Joe; he's usually eating when he's not sleeping. But when Bess walked in she only found a flashlight and a comic book with Joe's handwriting on the bottom. She picked it up as she noticed a note reading, "555-8260"

"Huh?" Bess said out loud to herself, "What does that mean?"

She quickly checked the pool area fearing that Joe was hurt again, but found it empty along with the other rooms in the house. She tip-toed to Frank and poked him once…And then again…and then again.

Still no movement from him.

She shoved him hard and whispered, "Fraaaaaaank!"

He moaned as he tried to push her away as he mumbled, "Go away Joe."

"It's me, Bess! Please get up, Frank!"

Frank turned beat red and shot up, embarrassed to talk-back to a girl, "S-Sorry, Bess I thought you were Joe. Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I found his stuff in the kitchen and he wrote down a number."

Frank took it, examined it and picked up the house phone, "Well let's give it a call."

The phone rang only once when a low voice picked up, "It's about time you called."

Frank wasn't too sure what to say, unsure of who it was, "What do you want?"

"I don't think it's what I want, it's what Nancy wants yes? I'm sure she'll miss her little boyfriend, yes, Joe? "

_Boyfriend? Joe? Wait, this guy thinks I'm Joe…and if he thinks I'm Joe…Then he thinks Joe is me! Ugh, major headache._

Frank had no choice but to play along, "Where's my brother you bastard?"

"Be good, Joe, and give the phone to Nancy or she'll never see her boyfriend again."

_Can't I get a break for one minute?_

_

* * *

_**Hi guys! I'm back from vacation (it was amazinngg!) and back to writing! Message me for any ideas or anything about the stories! (P.S- I just got the new Nancy Drew Hardy Boys supermystery (#4) it looks good so far! Does anyone else like it? R&R!~LilJay  
**


	6. The Wrong Hardy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry for the gap of not updating, I haven't really been inspired to write for a long time for some reason! Anywho thank you to all the reviewers and readers! You guys are my main purpose to write (and to continue it)!  
**

**whynotchocnut**: _The mystery that Dwyane Powers is in is from the Nacny Drew P.C games! The Second one, "Stay Tuned for Danger" and I believe the 17th (not too sure) called "Ransom of the Seven Seas"! Haha! YES I enjoyed doing that myself!_

**MCR-1993: **_Thank you so much! (And I shall! xD)_

_**Thank you to all the other reviewers from the past chapers! I really appreicate it as well**_

_**Also check out my other new Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew stories!**_

_**Thanks for reading! ~LilJay  
**_

* * *

Frank bit his lip and he whispered to Bess, "Wake up Nancy, hurry."

Bess quickly pulled Nancy up and dragged her into the kitchen, "Nancy! Hurry! Get up!"

"Bess! What's going on?" Nancy said as she tried to pull Bess away.

"Just play along okay, Nance?" Bess whispered to Nancy.

Frank's worried eyes met Nancy as he handed her the phone. Nancy looked at Frank confused as she answered, "H-Hello?"

"Ah, it's good to hear from you, Nancy." The low-voice said. "You're missing someone very important aren't you? Why don't you say, hello Frank?"

The phone made a few ruffled noises followed by Joe's voice, "Hey, Nance. What's up?"

Nancy stopped herself from calling Joe's name and said, "F-Frank? Are you okay? What happened?"

"You remember that lead I had, Nance?" Joe asked. "You people should listen to me more-!"

The phone muffled as Dwayne's voice came over the phone, "Now, Nancy, if you ever want to see Frank alive, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want, Dwyane? Money?" Nancy spat back. "Besides, Frank isn't a part of this remember? None of my friends are…" Nancy took a moment to think, she bit her lip and said, "I'll trade. Let Frank go, and I'll take his place."

Frank's eyes widened as he whispered, "Nancy! What are you doing?"

Nancy ignored Frank and continued, "Just give me a place and time."

"My, my, Nancy, that's a good price your offering. But remember, I'm the one with the upper-hand here. Tonight, at 3 A.M meet me at the pool area, and come alone. Bring any one of your other friends and I'll kill Frank on the spot-."

Nancy didn't know how far to bargain with Dwyane, and she knows he'd kill if given the opportunity, "Under one condition, you bring Frank with you."

Both phone lines grew silent for a few moments, until Dyawne's voice broke and said, "You got a deal."

"What did he say, Nancy?" Bess practically screamed. "What's going on?"

"He said he wants to meet me alone at the pool tonight, and he's bringing Joe as a ransom." Nancy said. "Dwyane kills people in his way, and as long as Joe stays on his good side, he'll be okay."

Frank sighed of relief and said, "Thank god…but how could he screw up me and Joe? It's just weird, it's like he had reason to believe Joe was me and he was Frank."

George rubbed her eyes and said, "It is weird to screw you two up, not exactly very easy."

"Nancy? What If Dwayne finds out that Joe really isn't Frank?" Bess asked worriedly. "Will he get hurt?"

Frank's eyes met Nancy, hoping to read a positive feedback from her.

Nancy smiled then nodded, "Dwayne isn't that smart, Bess. I'm sure he'll still think otherwise!"

Bess smiled back at Nancy, "Ha! You're right!"

Nancy shot a worried look at Frank and said, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Bess giggled as she patted Nancy's shoulder, "Come on, George. Let's take another look around the house!"

George and Bess went upstairs to investigate, leaving Nancy and Frank by the pool.

Frank sat on one of the lounge chairs next to Nancy, placing his hand on hers and said, "Nancy…I know you were lying to Bess. What kind of guy are we dealing with here?"

"Dwayne really isn't too smart, but he is very hot-headed. A year ago, he was aiming to kill Rick Arlen, that famous actor from 'Days of Our Lives'. He sent him multiple death traps, luckily if I didn't stop them he'd be dead. After I caught him, he escaped and kidnapped Bess when I went on vacation with her and George. He didn't harm Bess, but he did leave her to her death." Nancy looked back up at Frank and said, "I think as long as Joe keeps his opinions to himself and keeps quiet, Dwayne won't hurt him. It's me he wants after all…"

"I'm not going to let that happen, and you know that." Frank cut in. "And there is no way you're meeting up with him tonight by yourself. I'm going to follow you-."

"But, Frank? What about Joe? He said he'd have him killed-!" Nancy cried out, "It's bad enough you guys got dragged into this."

Frank bit his lip as he looked down, he didn't want to risk getting Joe hurt or Nancy being hurt herself. "Joe said that he saw a way to get in through here, plus he found a key at the bottom of the pool. There's got to be a second way! Remember when George thought she saw someone in her room? Maybe I can beat him at his own game!"

Nancy smiled brightly then frowned, "But, Frank, what if he figures it out? Besides, George made a point. There had to be a reason he grabbed Joe thinking it was you." Nancy blushed as she said, "I don't have any romantic interest in Joe, so there's got to be a reason he screwed up."

Frank smiled slightly as he looked around the pool house, "Maybe there are cameras?"

Nancy gasped, "Frank, if they're cameras then he'd hear everything we'd say which means…"

"Or," Frank cut in, "he has cameras that don't pull through sound. Like black and white cameras, it's the easiest thing to hide too. Maybe he saw you and Joe together last night and though I he was me."

"It does make sense," Nancy said.

Frank stood up as he helped Nancy up, "Besides, my dad's probably trying to find us right now. And yours too!"

Nancy smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're right. Come on, let's go help George and Bess."

* * *

Fenton Hardy continued to drive on the highway, following his G.P.S system to the address that Frank left for him. Suddenly just as he began to pick up his pace, the cars in front of him slowed down.

Fenton cursed when he realized what was going on, the one thing he hated especially in situations like this.

Traffic.

* * *

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry." Joe mumbled to break the silence, "Can't you get some pizza or something?"

Jake Powers sat across Joe in a small desk looking through a couple of papers, ignoring Joe's comment. While his older brother, Dwayne, glared at Joe and said, "Shut it, Hardy."

Joe chuckled as he leaned back in his tied up chair and mocked, "Okay, Powers."

Dwayne shot up from his seat as he approached Joe, "You better watch how you speak to your elders, Hardy."

Joe shrugged his shoulders and mocked back, "I speak to them fairly nice actually, Powers."

Dwayne grabbed him by his hair and growled quietly, "You better watch what you say if you care about your girlfriend and your brother."

"Asshole." Joe spat back, trying to hold back another comment.

Dwayne released him violently, making Joe fly back in his chair, almost knocking the chair over.

Jake stood up and approached Dwayne, "Check him just in case."

Joe's eyes widened, _Shit! NO! My wallet! Crap! No! NO!_

Jake checked the pockets on Joe's coat and pulled out his wallet checking the money slot, "You carry a lot of twenties don'tca?"

"Hey." Dwayne said, almost in a whisper as he took the wallet from Jake. His eyes widened as he growled, "This isn't Frank Hardy!"

Jake's eyes widened as he looked at Joe's license, "O-Of course it is! He was the one who's always around Nancy!"

Dwayne took Joe's driver license out and flashed it in his brother's face, "You grabbed the wrong guy! Frank is the one Nancy likes, not Joe!"

_Damn it! Frank's gonna kill me…_

Jake huffed as he crossed his arms, "Want me to get Frank?"

Dwayne smiled crookly at Joe and said, "No, he'll do."

_Why, me? Why can't it be Frank for once? HE'S the one they want! I just hope Nancy will help me out…_


	7. Needles and Memories

_Hello again, fellow mystery solvers! (Lame I know)...So how many have you have seen "Inception"? Ahhhh so epic! Anyway kong time no update! Haha! Sorry about that, lots have been going on latley and I've been having a few writer's blocks! But thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers I appreciate it very much! I wouldn't be here without you guys!~LilJay _

_**Nikki: **Thank you (and I shall!) _

_**daisymall13:** Thank you! Everyone loves a good Joe angst! (Poor Joe!) But yes, that'll be coming up soon enough!_

_**DreamsComeTrue13:** Thank you so much I really appreciate it! =)_

Disclaimers: I do not own Nancy Drew, or the Hardys, or Six Flags, or Kingda Ka!

* * *

Nancy sat on the couch, her legs pulled up as she rests her head on her knees. _Dad must be worried sick about me by now, _Nancy thought. Her father goes through so much for her, because of her detective work. Nancy wonders sometimes if one day she'll be the reason for giving him a heart attack when he's older.

Nancy held back tears as she curled up on the couch by just the very thought of her father being hurt. She cursed herself, now taking the blame on herself. She put her friends in danger, in the hands of a potential murderer. Biting her lip she slowly rose up, knowing she'd be no use to her friends crying about it.

"Want to talk, Nance?" George stood by the doorway, arms crossed. She approached a fragile Nancy and grabbed her shoulder gently, "Nancy, don't start blaming yourself for all of this. Blame Dwayne and his stupid brother."

Nancy couldn't fight the tears as she sobbed in her hands, "You don't understand George, he already has one of you- if any of you guys get hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

"What's going on?" Bess called from the kitchen. Seeing a now sobbing Nancy she jumped to Nancy's other side and hugged her, "Nancy Drew! Don't think for a minute that any of this is your fault!"

"Where's Frank?" Nancy said, trying to keep her voice steady through the sobs.

"He's upstairs in George's room, he seems pretty into it we didn't want to-." Nancy took off immediately upstairs in George's room. There she found Frank investigating the closet mumbling to himself, "Come on, Hardy, there's got to be a way…"

"Frank?" Nancy said almost in a whisper as she approached him, "I need to talk to you."

Frank jumped by Nancy's touch, immediately he apologizes to her and sat down on George's bed with her. "Nancy, what's wrong? Are you sick again?"

Nancy shook her head as she held back tears, "I want to say I'm sorry, Frank."

"Sorry for what?" Frank's heart began to ache, what could she have done to be sorry for?

Nancy rose from the bed and cried out, "If something happens to Joe it's my entire fault, Frank. I shouldn't have dragged you and Joe into this!"

Frank smiled slightly at Nancy and said, "Technically Joe entered the stupid contest and got us stuck in this situation. None of this is your fault, Nan." Frank rose next to her, taking her hands he said softly, "Now you listen, Drew. We're going to handle this like any other case. We'll come up with a plan, get Joe back and get Powers arrested."

Nancy smiled as she held Frank's hands and said, "How can you stay so calm about this, Frank? Aren't you scared, worried?"

"Very." Frank agreed. "I can honestly say Joe and I have been in MUCH worse situations then the one he's in now, I can assure you if we handle this carefully we'll be perfectly fine."

Nancy and Frank heard frantic footsteps running up the stairs followed by screams, "FRANK! NANCY!"

Frank immediately jumped to the door first finding Bess and George grabbing their arms, dragging them downstairs. Bess cried out, "George was trying to hack the internet and phones back in and we got connected to a video chat with Dwayne!"

George placed her laptop on the counter-top in the kitchen now facing Bess, Nancy and Frank. On the screen Dwayne sat at his desk, smiling wide that sent chills down Nancy's spine.

"It's very nice to see you, Nancy." Dwayne began. "Doing well?"

Nancy, holding Frank's hand tight, spat back at him, "I thought we had an agreement, Dwayne. Why the sudden call?"

"I just want to see how you are all doing, Nancy. But then again, I see **everything**. I'm surprised you and **Frank **haven't figured it out yet." Dwayne smiled again, this time he turned the camera facing Jake. Jake was searching through something in his desk, frantically. Nancy quickly took this time to look around the room, the rooms seemed unfurnished and old.

Frank whispered in her ear, "It looks underground; there are no signs of sunlight."

The camera shook again, making the screen go unfocused. Once the screen focused, it showed Joe tied up to a chair, sitting up. He smiled and wiggled his fingers to wave, "S'up?"

Frank rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Figures he'd make the best out of a situation."

Footsteps echoed through the camera followed by Jake approached with a small object and whacked him hard in the back of the head, making Joe wince in pain.

Nancy cried out, "Dwayne, stop!"

"What's the matter Nancy?" Dwayne smiled as he stepped in front of the camera. "I just want to have some fun with him before we follow our agreement, right Joe?"

Joe smiled slightly as he said, "Yeah, Nancy, I'll be fine nothing can be worse than being **down **in this hell**hole **of a place. I mean it can be a lot worse, I could be **under **a worse situation, right Powers?"

Dwayne growled as he grabbed Joe by he's hair, pulling him close he said, "Sending people messages, huh?"Jake hit Joe once more, this time in his stomach, making Joe cough loudly.

Frank's eyes gleamed with anger as he said, "What happens after your little agreement with Nancy? What happens to us?"

"Funny you should ask, Hardy. As a matter of fact, you'll find out soon enough. Remember the deal Nancy," Dwayne held Joe close to him and smirked, "his life depends on it."

With that said, the camera shut down for good.

* * *

Jake Powers placed the video camera away as he grabbed a set of keys along with a small gun, "I'll be back."

Dwayne shook his head, "Be quick, Jake." Once Jake left, Dwayne began looking through papers. Joe yawned loudly and moaned, "So…what do you expect to do with me for the next couple of hours? Die of boredom?"

Dwayne never left his eyes off his papers and said calmly, "I liked you better when you were quiet, Hardy. Besides, I won't have fun with you until Jake returns."

Suddenly his phone rang, he read his small screen . He pulled out his shotgun, aimed at Joe's chest and said, "Say one word and I'll make sure you regret it." Dwayne smiled as Joe nodded. He picked up the phone, "Jake Robinson's front desk, how can I help you?"

The voice on the other line made Dwayne's heart race and his eyes widen. The stern, steady voice said, "My name is Fenton Hardy and I'm calling in regards to two guests of yours."

Dwayne immediately snapped back into the situation, not wanting to give anything away to Joe he continued, "I'm sorry, sir, but any information about the guests I can't reveal until my boss returns, I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, I do. But maybe I haven't made myself clear, I'm a detective and I'm sure your employer won't mind. There are kids' lives at stake."

"How do I know you're not a fake, sir? I really urge you to call again in a few hours." Dwayne's eyes widened, Fenton Hardy must be tracking his call right now, but he can't be suspicious. "Now there are many calls on the other line I must take."

"I completely understand sir; actually I'm in the neighborhood I believe. Can I have the address of the hotel?"

Dwayne slammed the phone shut as he slammed it hard on the desk. He shot up holding his shotgun close, he went face-to-face with Joe and said, "We're moving, Hardy. Make one move and I'll blow your guts out along with your friends, got it?"

Joe glared at Dwayne and nodded slowly as Dwayne untied him, Joe knew the doors were locked and that if he attacked Dwayne he'd lose easily.

Dwayne and Joe walked side-by-side as they walked out of the room. Joe sighed as he let the bad guy win...again.

* * *

Frank slammed his fist on the table hard from frustration, he had all the evidence in front of him. A key, a name, and even a place! How could he not fit it together?

He laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The last thing he wants to do is let Nancy down, if she knew how much this is affecting him, she'll break too. He needs her to be strong for him.

As he rose up, he felt something sharp stab him in the back of the neck. Frank gasped as he quickly pulled it out and look around the room. He opened his hand and examined the object

_A needle?_

_

* * *

_

Nancy sat in her room looking through some old photographs she brought. Most of the pictures were of her, Bess, and George. Three of them were of Nancy and her dad while the rest of the few were of her, Joe, and Frank.

She giggled at her favorite snap-shot. It was one year they investigated in New Jersey, a series of robberies. To celebrate their success they stopped at _Six Flags _and went dared to go on _Kingda Ka_, the tallest fastest coaster in the world. Just as the camera snapped, Joe had both arms in the air, waving to the camera. How Joe knew where the camera would snap and how Joe wouldn't hold on made Nancy shake. Frank holding onto the seat for dear life, scared to death as Nancy could tell, but he looked like he was having fun. Nancy, who sat in between them, had her eyes closed and was screaming loudly as the picture could tell.

She hoped one day they would be able to take another trip like that again, maybe even with Bess and George too! Nancy smiled as she thought back on that very day…

"_You sure you can handle this ride, Nancy?" Frank asked, squeezing her hand tight. "I mean, this like TERRIFYING, I understand if you don't want to go on."_

"_Sure, I'm scared Frank. But, hey!" I smiled back as I gently pushed him, "I got you and Joe to catch me if I fall!"_

"_Did you know if you don't make it to the top the first time, the ride goes backwards and they have to re-start the ride all over? MAN- I hope that happens!"_

_Frank smiled slightly as he looked on the floor. I patted his shoulder and said to Joe, "Is Frank going to be okay?"_

"_Him? Oh yeah, Frank is just chicken! He's scared of anything he doesn't have control over- this ride for example!" Joe pouted as he excited waited on line. "I'm not even gonna hold on!"_

"_I hope you fly out first then." Frank mumbled to himself._

_The wait seemed almost forever, but there we were sitting- FRONT ROW on the ride. Joe sat in the edge as he smiled, "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO SICK!"_

_Poor Frank, I knew he had a small fear of heights and I saw him shaking as he repeated, "I'm going to kill you, Joe! I'm going to kill you, Joe! Why did you make me do this? If I die-!"_

_Joe only did nothing but laugh as he whispered in my ear, "It's not that bad- at least, that's what I heard."_

_I can feel our train cart slowly pulling us back, telling us to hold on tight and to get ready. _

_Joe began the count-down, "FIVE-!"_

_Frank began to hyperventilate as he continued to say, "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"_

"_FOUR-! THREE-!"_

_Before Joe even finished his little count down, we were zoomed right up the roller-coaster. _

_I could hear both Joe screaming and Frank saying ever curse word in the book._

_Though it was terrifying, it was the best experience ever-!_

"OW!"

Nancy snapped out of her haze and pulled out a small needle and gasped, "This isn't good…"

* * *

Bess wouldn't give up her search, she knew Nancy wouldn't give up for her if it were her! She had to do it for Joe!

_Oh, Joe Hardy…you conceited, annoying, impulsive, hot-headed…well just plain hot, idiot!_

"AGH!" Bess felt something sharp go into her neck; she yanked it out and saw a small needle.

* * *

George continued to attempt to hack into Dwayne's computer, but her hacking got cut short when she felt a sharp object hit her neck. She gasped, quickly pulled it out and saw a needle.

* * *

Everyone placed their needles on the table and looked at each other except Frank. He examined them close and said, "All the same, he must have given us something. There's GOT to be a passage way- how else would he have-."

The phone rang, making everyone jump to the phone. They all stepped back as Nancy picked up, "Hello?"

Dwayne's voice echoed through the loud-speaker saying, "The needle that we injected into you and the others contains a substance that will impair your eye-sight, making your visions blurry and unclear. There has been a time-bomb placed in your room, Nancy. It will go off at exactly 4 hours from now; you have until then to disable it. If you succeed, you will get the key out of the house and an address that you, again, must go to alone. If you bring the police or anyone else, Joe will be killed on the spot. Hopefully I'll see you soon-."

"WAIT-!" Nancy called out, hearing the sound of a car in the background and said. "You're moving! Where is Joe? Let me talk to him, I won't come unless I know he's okay I am what you want after all!"

There was a brief moment of silence followed by Joe's voice, "Hey, Nancy! It's about time I heard from you since your **wire**less phone doesn't work! God I feel so sick I'm starting to turn **green**! Come soon, okay?"

Frank smiled as he heard the click on the phone, "Good job little brother."

With that said, the gang quickly rushed up-stairs to defuse the bomb. Frank immediately stopped and said, "You guys stay here, I can do this myself."

Frank saw a small brief case sat on Nancy's bed, Frank slowly opened it up, looking for the green-wire. Frank gasped as he said, "Guys? There are no green wires."

* * *

**_OH NO-! No green wire? Then where is it? Where is Fenton? Where are Dwayne and Joe going? What ever happened to Jake? The world may never know...or they will in a few days! O_O_**


	8. A Strange Twist

_Hiya peeps! I'm soOoOoO sorry for the long gap of not updating! Writer's block sucks and all! Plus I've been writing my other mystery, "Haunted" (CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE?), and I've been super excited about my new story (coming soon!) Anywho, thank you to all the readers and those who take time out to review- IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Until next time!~LilJay_

_**Unknown Name (literally! xD): **There will be plenty more in the next upcoming chapters! =)_

_**DreamsComeTrue13:** Haha! (Finally, someone gets my stupid jokes! xD) Thank you so so much!_

_**Hogse: **Thank you so much (and yes this story would probably like 20 or so)! Thank you!_

_**MCR-1993:** Thank you so much! (And I will!)_

_NOTE: THE POEM MENTIONED WAS INSPIRED BY THE CHILDREN'S POEM "FAMILY FINGERPLAY" (yes it sounds wrong, but NOT MINE!)  
_

* * *

"Guys? There are no green wires."

Nancy gasped as she ran next to him, "What? There has to be!"

Frank examined the ticking time bomb once more, pealing to find a green wire. He carefully lifted the blue and red ones and found not one, but three green ones.

Nancy looked over at Bess and George then back at Frank. "W-Which one should we pick?"

Frank's hand shook as he bit his lip, "I don't know, Nan. Think about it, Dwayne WANTS you to come, killing you right here, right now is just stupid. It's a possibility this could be a fake."

"But we need that key, Frank!" Bess cried. "And if this bomb is real-!"

"Maybe we can find the passage way!" George cried as she examined the room. "We have four hours- that's quite a lot for a time bomb, don't you think? He WANTS us to find it!"

"Hours?" Frank examined the bomb, "He said hours but this reads minutes!"

Nancy shook her head. _This doesn't make any sense. Why would Dwayne say we had hours, when it's really minutes? To mess with us? He wants me alive so it must mean- _"It's a fake!"

"But how are we supposed to get the key then?" Frank protested.

Nancy examined the bomb making sure to look through all the wires- She noticed that one of the green ones had words on it. Nancy pulled in closer as she read it out loud, "At the bottom of an Atlantic abbess, lies a key that will lead to your interest."

"Wait- the key that Joe found at the bottom of the pool!" Frank pulled the key out and ran downstairs. Nancy smiled to Bess and George; this could be their break they needed!

"GUYS! I opened the door!" Frank called from the hallway.

Nancy then examined the bomb once more. _Dwyane said four hours…He's not one to make mistakes- in four hours something is going to happen- but what?_

She once more looked over the second pair of green wires that read, "Look in dresser drawer."

Nancy jumped up, running at her lap-side drawer and saw a piece of paper along with a picture of Dwyane, Jake, and an older couple. _This must be his family. They all seemed so happy then, almost like how the Hardys are- except Frank isn't a psychopath. _

She picked up the paper and read it out loud…

"_This is a family. Let's count them and see. How many there are, and who can they be? This is the mother, who loves everyone, except her youngest son. And this is the father, who will be damned if his will is done. This is his brother, who loves to be in power, and is never a coward. But who is this one? He's out there all alone. Why, this is Dwayne, the youngest son who brings shame to them all! Dwyane's life is drawing to a close, one and all. And he's not jumping alone, no, not at all. So come and find him Ms. Drew, before he takes the youngest too. But you are warned, Ms. Drew, the substance inside you will kill only you, but maybe you can save the youngest life- before he dies too. So run along, Ms. Drew. Hurry! Because soon, all three lives will be doomed."_

Nancy gasped as she grabbed the picture and note and ran outside, "Frank! Look!"

Frank read over the poem, eyes widened, trying to comprehend the poem. "Nancy, where did you find this? A-And what's this about you being killed?"

"That doesn't matter, Frank! We have to find Dwayne and Joe!"

"What do you think he's going to do?" Frank whispered to himself.

Nancy overheard him and answered quietly, "I think Dwayne is going to commit suicide- and he's going to take Joe with him."

* * *

Joe sat in the back of the van, hands tied together along with his ankles by a very sturdy rope. He knew his slim chance of escaping would end up with a large bullet hole right in him. He wondered what the others were doing and if they got his hint.

Joe smiled as he thought of Bess; another girl who didn't make him feel like a dumb blonde- most of the time! She wasn't like the other girls back at Bayport. Sure she could be a little conceited and care too much about what everyone was wearing, but there was a spark to her that he couldn't find back at home. All Joe wanted was to be back with the others.

But he had a gut feeling that he won't be reunited with all of his friends.

And he knew his gut feelings were usually right.

Joe tried hard to fight it back, trying to be an optimistic. He knew that he could rely on his older brother to come for him. Frank always came for Joe- always! But, could this time be different? _Stupid conscience! Of course Frank is going to come!_

"You shouldn't be so angry, Joseph." Dwayne said calmly. "I mean, we're more alike then you know."

Joe sat up in the trunk to look at Dwayne through the rear-view mirror, "I'm nothing like you."

"You and I both have older brothers, and we're both doubted because of their successes."

Joe knew this was his chance. Maybe if he made a connection with Dwayne he can make his escape! Joe then noticed something he knew he should have earlier, "Where is Jake, anyway?"

Dwayne broke out into hysterical laughter, making Joe eye him suspiciously. Dwayne suddenly stopped the car to turn around, facing Joe. "Have you ever been jealous of your brother, Joe?"

Joe shrugged, "Sometimes…"

Dwayne continued his smile wide with pride, "Have you ever been so envious of your brother that you just wanted to stab him over and over- just to hear him cry out for mercy- just to hear him being weak for once? For once- him BEGGING you to stop?"

"Uhm…yea-NO! I love Frank till' death I would never ever hurt him! I mean, okay, I get jealous but I know there are things than I'm better at then him and I accept the fact that he's better than me at some points! But Frank is my best friend- I trust him with my life!" Joe paused for a minute then glared back up at Dwayne, "What are you going to do with Nancy?"

"I want Nancy to suffer, slowly and painfully and I want to watch her- but then I thought, it's not her fault I'm in this mess- IT'S my brother's!" Dwayne's smile grew wider and wider. "So I was going to kidnap your brother- Frank- and make him suffer, but then, I got you! We're both so similar, Joseph! Together- we can put a stop to living our shameful lives!"

"A, stop?" Joe questioned, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Tell me, Joe." Dwayne continued. "Are you afraid of heights?"

* * *

Fenton Hardy cursed the hundreds of cars in front of him, he was going to get no-where to help his sons. Just as he was going to call for help, his cell phone vibrated as the screen read, "Frank".

"FRANK?" Fenton practically screamed as he picked up the phone. "Where the HELL have you and your brother been?"

"Dad- there's not a lot of time to explain! Where are you?" Fenton could tell Frank's heart pounded faster and faster, there was so much going on that he couldn't handle.

"I was heading to the address that Joe left but I've been dead stuck in traffic for almost an hour- Frank, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Frank continued to pace back and forth, "Dwayne Powers and Jake Powers- they are brothers that are going after Nancy. Dwayne put some kind of poison in Nancy that will kill her in four hours, Joe was kidnapped by Dwayne and Jake and are heading somewhere else, AND-!"

"Frank!" Fenton cried out. "You need to calm down, everything is going to be okay. Get Nancy to a hospital immediately- I'll take care of Dwayne and Jake-!"

Bess's wailing scream echoed into Frank's phone, making Fenton jump in his seat. "Frank! What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

Frank's voice cracked, "Bess found Jake Powers- he was murdered."

"Murdered?" Fenton repeated. "Frank, you listen to me. Call 9-1-1, get Nancy and the girls to the hospital, and then go to the police station and get back-up. Everything will be alright-."

"Dad, I got to go- Call me when you're out of traffic okay? Sorry, dad."

"Wait- Frank!" Fenton cried, but silence was his only answer.

* * *

Bess continued to cry as she hugged Nancy. She never saw that many stab wounds in someone- let alone a dead body. She just wanted to go far away with Nancy, Joe, and the others and have fun for once. _Oh, Joe. Please don't be dead too! _Bess could feel Nancy's heart pounding a mile a minute. She pulled away from her friend and said, "Nance? Are you okay?"

Nancy handed Bess and George the photo of Dwyane. They both read the poem together, exchanged glances at each other, and then broke into tears. George held her own back as she asked, "What does this mean, Nance? Y-You're dying, Dwyane is going to commit suicide along with killing Joe? T-This doesn't make sense! He wanted you to suffer and to get YOU- why isn't he coming for you?"

Nancy shrugged as she watched her friends, "I think due to his family issues, Joe must have been a reminder of himself. Personal reasons over-power revenge, I guess he just wants me disposed."

Frank rushed back to the girls, "Jake has over twenty stab wounds to the chest, five in his face, and one in his eye. This means that his attacker had to be someone he knew if he let him get that close."

Bess tried to get that horrible image out of her head of Joe having the same fate. She looked up at Frank and said, "What about Nancy? We have to find a cure for her- AND find Joe before he ends up-."

"He's NOT going to end up like that!" Frank shouted, clenching his fists. "I'm not going to let him hurt him or Nancy! We're going to help them both!"

Nancy's cell-phone rang loudly, making everyone go on edge. She quickly picked it up, hoping it wasn't her dad. She quickly put it on speaker, "H-Hello?"

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy." Dwayne's voice echoed. "How are you feeling love? A little queasy? Dizzy? That's just side-effects, Drew, get used to it."

"We know what you did to Jake, Dwayne." Frank said his eyes fuming with anger. "Where is my brother?"

"He's fine, and so am I. We're taking a little trip up north, that's a three and a half hour drive from where you are which means…if you leave now- MAYBE Nancy will be alive to get her antidote."

The group of friends exchanged worried glances, trying to figure out their next move. Nancy asked, "Look, Dwayne. I thought this was between me and you- why the change of plans?"

"It seems that I found a new purpose now, revenge was always a horrid thing to live- or die- by." After a short chuckle, he continued. "You almost made me forgot the reason I called. In the mail-box there is where I'm going to be- if you make it in time- maybe you can even say goodbye! Ta-Ta, miss Drew!"

Nancy knew she was in deep trouble, and this time, she doesn't think she'll be able to get out alive.

* * *

TTFN! Ta-Ta for now! (Review, please?)~LilJay


	9. Lies

**Ugh, once again- I apologize for the lack of updating. I've just been dead stuck to write this story. It will be finished, but it'll take a little longer then anticipated. Also, once again, thanks again to all the readers and reviewers- you're kindness makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew Characters, the Hardy Boys Characters, or the song "My Humps". **

**Now- onto the story!~LilJay  
**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Bess asked in a whisper.

"The only thing we can do." Frank ran to his van and pulled out his motorcycle. "Bess, George, you two take the van and bring Nancy to the hospital; I'm going to this address."

"NOT alone you're not!" Nancy cried out. "You don't know where Dwayne is leading you, Frank. I'm coming with you."

"Nancy!" Frank cried, serious in tone. He approached Nancy and squeezed her hand tightly. "I have to do this. I can't go after Joe knowing that you're not okay. The faster you get help at the hospital, the quicker you can help me. Please?"

Nancy agreed with a heavy heart as she hugged Frank tightly. "Be careful."

Bess joined in the hug as she hugged Frank and Nancy. "Bring Joe back okay? I need to give him a nice smack in the head!"

Frank chuckled. "Don't worry, I will after I hit him. Be safe, girls." Frank hopped on his bike and rode off down the road.

George started up the van as she turned on the opposite side of the road and began driving toward the hospital. Nancy looked behind her and watched Frank ride away. She could feel the guilt eating her inside, fearing Frank is just walking to his death.

"George, I have an idea." Nancy smiled as she leaned toward the front of the van.

"Oh, no, no! We are going straight to the hospital, Nancy!" Bess cried from the front.

"I mean, after that!" Nancy defended from behind. "Trust me, it's going to work."

_I hope._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Frank drove as fast as the speed limit let him go on, hoping to reach Dwayne's address as soon as possible. He mentioned it'd be a three and a half hour drive, but that's not including traffic. Frank began to fear the worst; what if Nancy doesn't get help, what if the girls get hurt, what if he doesn't get to Joe in time. He didn't even want to think what Dwayne plans to do to himself and Joe.

Just as Frank turned onto the high-way, he heard his cell phone ringing and vibrating from his back pocket. As he heard the song he moaned, he hated the song so much but he insisted that'd be his ringtone…_Try being in public when he calls!_...

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk!  
Get you love drunk off my hump!  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out!)_

But then his heart sank when he realized that was **Joe's ringtone** whenever he called! The ringtone played one more time, giving Frank a chance to pull off the highway and quickly flipped his phone open, "JOE? Where are you?"

"Frank!" Joe whispered.

Frank screamed, trying to get his voice over traffic. "Joe, turn your GPS on- I need to know exactly where you are and that Dwayne isn't-."

"Dude- he's booking a plane! He's going to jump without a parachute- and he's taking me with him!" Joe's voice suddenly grew silent as his voice grew more serious. "Frank, I called to say goodbye-."

"Oh no you don't!" Frank shouted. "You never give up, Joe. You're not giving up- not when we're SO close! Just turn your GPS on and I'll come get you!"

"I can't, Frank." Joe cracked, trying to fight back tears. "Let's just say I'm between a rock and a hard place."

"Go on, say it!" A stern voice said into the phone.

"Dwayne." Frank hissed, feeling his blood boiling. "Dwayne, you can do what you want with your life, okay? But my brother has nothing to do with your life."

Frank heard a few muffled noises over the phone followed by Dwayne's harsh voice. "He has more to do with it then you know, Hardy. You see, me and him are alike. We're both doubted by our successful family that's too blinded by their oldest son to see past people like me and Joe."

Frank brushed his fingers through his hair and moaned, "Look, Dwayne. I'm sure your brother didn't mean any harm from that! You just got jealous, that's all!"

Joe's voice came back on the phone as he said, "Frank. I'm sorry. Tell mom and dad I love them for me, okay…and Frank?"

"NO- Joe! STOP!" Frank cried. "Just tell me where you are please!"

There was a silence for a moment, making Frank think Joe hung up. "Joe?"

Frank bit his lip impatiently, waiting for some type of voice. Suddenly he heard a struggle going on for the phone.

Then the call was disconnected.

Frank quickly said a silent prayer to himself, as he checked his cell phone updates; hoping Joe turned on his GPS…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

The car ride to the hospital was silent, the music played quietly in the background. The girls were too focused in thought, wondering what's going on. Is Frank okay? Is Joe okay? What exactly is Dwayne going to do?

Bess sat anxiously in the passenger's seat, praying they'd reach the hospital soon, not only for Nancy's sake, but for Joe's as well. Bess closed her eyes as she wondered what was happening to him right now.

She remembered when Dwayne kidnapped her. She got lucky though, he was too busy being undercover as a sailor to be where she was. But the fact that she was alone for days damaged her enough. But this time Dwayne is more violent, and may hurt Joe if he gets the chance.

"Bess?" Bess jumped at the sound of her cousin's voice. "We're here."

Nancy was the first to jump out of the van, knowing the sooner she gets checked out- the sooner she'll be able to get to Frank.

George nodded to Bess as she started the car back up, "I'll park, I'll meet you in there."

Bess walked side by Nancy as they rushed to the Emergency Room. Just when they reached the front desk, her cell phone rang. Nancy quickly flashed her phone out as she read the screen, "It's Frank and Joe's dad?"

Bess shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk to the front desk, "You talk, I'll get you in." Before Nancy could speak Bess held her hand up with a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell them about Dwayne and all."

Nancy smiled at her friend as she rushed outside and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Nancy!" Fenton shouted, sounding relived. "Thank goodness I got in touch with you. Where are you? I'm at the address that Frank left and I found-."

"Mr. Hardy, I'm at the hospital now-."

"What?" Fenton gasped. "Who's hurt? What happened?"

Nancy took a deep breath as she quickly explained the current situation. After a long pause Fenton's crack voice asked, "Have you gotten in touch with Frank?"

Nancy looked over at Bess, who was waving her to come. Nancy bit her lip as she sighed, "I need to go, Mr. Hardy. I'm so sorry, I'll call you as soon as I get out."

Nancy, with a heavy, heart, closed her phone shut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, you're up! You had me worried, buddy."

_Frank? _He tried to open his eyes, but grew hesitate for a moment. He hoped that this was all a dream, and that when he opened his eyes he'll be sitting in a hospital bed with Frank on his right, telling him how he hurt himself.

"Come on, you need to get up."

"Can't." Joe croaked out, his eyes still shut. His head throbbing a minute, he got the strength to hold his head.

"Everyone's worried about you."

Everyone? Maybe they weren't in a hospital, maybe Frank found him in Dwayne's car. Joe tried to drift off to sleep, so that he wouldn't have to bother moving.

"HEY-!" Joe felt a large hand squeeze his shoulder hard followed by a shove.

_God, Frank- leave me alone! _Joe moaned as he tried to punch the hand away. "Go, away."

But now there were multiple voices around him, first there was a man's voice. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep and he's hard to wake. The sooner we get to the destination the better."

Then there was a second man's voice, coming from his left. "He doesn't look too good, shouldn't we take him to a medic first?"

"I know my own brother, he's fine."

_Geez, Frank what stick is up your ass? _Joe felt himself being carried out into the intense heat. Then a loud helicopter echoed all around him, making his head pound even harder. He just wished he was home, or better yet on the beach- where he wished he did make the vacation arrangements.

He felt himself thrown down onto the seat and being forced to sit up, making his stomach curl. "Ow." Joe croaked.

"Shut up." The voice hissed, now no longer sounding like Frank. Joe's heart sank- what if Dwayne caught Frank? Where are they going?

The voice hissed again as he slapped Joe across the face hard, "Don't make a sound or I'll make sure your friends will pay."

Joe's eyes shot open from the hit, making him see Dwayne sitting in front of him in the small, cramped space. Joe's eyes looked out the window and gasped when he realizes where he was.

Not with Frank, not in a hospital bed, and definitely not on the ground.

But almost 10,000 feet in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you mean nothing's wrong?" Bess's high-pitched voice echoed in the quiet hospital hallways.

The nurse forced a warm smile as she nodded. "There's nothing to be worried about! There show no signs of and type of poisoning- her vitals are stable, and no sign of changes. You're most likely experiencing a stomach virus maybe." The nurse handed Nancy a prescription drug. "I still think I should call your family."

Nancy almost forgotten about her poor father, how worried he must be. But she knew that she couldn't bring him into her situation. Nancy quickly replied, "He's on a vacation trip. But send him the papers and he'll fill them out. Thank you again!"

Nancy paced down the hallway, shaking her head. "I should have known that Dwayne lied-!"

"But-!" Bess cried. "He said he did inject us with something! How come the nurse didn't pick it up?"

Nancy bit her lip, Bess was right- they were all hit with a needle. Then it hit her! "Wait- I think Jake must have taken the poison out and just hit us with a regular needle! Maybe he tried to help us and that's why Dwayne killed him!"

"It could be- but, what about Frank and Joe?" Bess asked worriedly. "Oh-my-gosh! What if Dwayne is sending Frank the wrong way? We're never going to find Joe at this rate!"

"Hey, guys!" George called as she ran toward them. "That was pretty fast- too fast?"

Nancy quickly caught her friend up as they raced back to the car. George, taking the wheel, looked back at Nancy. "So where are we going now? We have no leads!"

Suddenly Nancy received a text message from Joe's phone that read, "Meet me at Bridge point Cliff."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This can't be right…" Frank examined his GPA application on his phone. It pin-pointed Joe's phone in this exact location. He checked around him, making sure Joe's phone was lying on the ground some-where. But then Frank heard a small roar of a helicopter above him.

That's when Frank's heart stopped, realizing the one thing he never thought would happen.

He was too late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fenton Hardy immediately called the police, telling them to do a full search on the grounds of the mansion. After the police arrived, Fenton quickly headed to the nearest hospital, hoping to catch Nancy and her friends there.

Just as he started on the road, his phone rang. Flipping it open and putting his phone on speaker he shouted, "Hello?"

"Dad," Frank cracked, trying to get his act together. "Joe's in a helicopter! We need some way to get up there- NOW!"

"Frank, calm down- where is it going?" Fenton asked his son calmly.

"It's not where it's going- it's WHO'S going!" Frank exclaimed. "Dad, Dwayne's going to jump out of the plane- and he's taking Joe with him!"

"WHAT?" Fenton cursed to himself as he hit his steering wheel. "I'm heading to the state-park station, they'll lend us one- hurry, Frank. I don't think we have enough time-."

"Dad, what are we going to do once we're up there?"

"I'll figure it out once we get there." Fenton admitted honestly, not knowing what will happen himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that you're **fucking** nuts!" Joe whispered, glaring at Dwayne. "What about them two?" Joe asked, indicating the pilot and the co-pilot. "Are they a part of this too?"

Dwayne smiled as he sat back in his seat comfortably. "All will work out in the end."

Joe knew that hitting or insulting Dwayne won't get him anywhere. Dwayne was not in a mentally healthy state and needed help. Joe knew he may regret this, or that it may not work- but he knew it was his last shot.

He sighed as he looked up at Dwayne sympathetically, "You're right. I mean, you were always right."

This got his attention. "I, am?"

Joe nodded, keeping a serious face. "Compared to Frank- I am nothing, you were right about that. But, maybe this isn't the way to do it." Joe looked out the window, knowing that the higher they go, the less chance for survival- he needed to make it quick. "How about this- we'll fake our own deaths! Forget our old lives! You won't be Dwayne Powers, and I won't be Joe Hardy! We'll be Rick and Nate Roberts- two brothers who just want a new start." Joe smiled slightly, as he held his hand out. "What do you say, bro?"

Dwayne hesitated as he studied Joe's eyes. He smiled as he began to laugh hysterically, "It's funny how desperate people get when they know they're going to die-!"

"I'm serious, Dwayne!" Joe cried, trying one more time. "I mean, your brother always thought he was better then you! At least when he died, he fought, didn't he? That makes him strong. You're just going to kill yourself? Pathetic! Show him that you're not like that- make a better life then he did!"

Dwayne chuckled as he pulled out a small pistol, taking aim at the two men in front of them. Before Joe could even speak out- four bullets were shot at, making the helicopter shift downward. Dwayne jumped up to the front and clicked the "Auto-pilot" button, sending the plane back into normal flow.

Dwayne finally broke a smile, he stood up, holding onto the railing as he started to open the doors, making the air rush into the helicopter and opening long clouds, and a long drop underneath them.

Joe shook his head as he held onto his seat firmly, "Prove it to him! Prove that you're not a bad guy!"

Dwayne smiled as he approached Joe, "Oh, I will. By doing the one thing he couldn't do! Getting rid of you and your friends!"

Joe shut his eyes tight as he said his personal goodbyes to everyone he knew- and hoped his death would be quick and painless.

* * *

**Go on. Click that little button underneath that says "Review"...it won't hurt...I think O.O**


	10. Falling

"Meet me at Bridge Point Cliff."

Bess and George's mouths dropped as Nancy read the message out loud. As George turned the van out of the parking lot, she quickly looked over at her cousin who was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Now if that isn't a trap I don't know what is."

Bess folded her hands as she looked behind her seat, facing Nancy. "Nan, what do you think?"

Nancy bit her lip as she thought about it. "I don't know, Bess."

"How about we try Mr. Hardy again?" George suggested as she began driving onto the street.

Nancy bit her lip as she began to push numbers into her phone, "I think we should try Frank first…"

_Come on, dad. Where are you?_

Frank tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the sheriff's station. His dad should have been there a minute ago. Even though it was only a minute, time is ticking.

Suddenly his phone began ringing again…

_**Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? **_

_**Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?**_

_**She'll never know, if you never show the feelings you feel inside.**_

Frank moaned, _I better remember to kill Joe as soon as I get him back._ He flipped his phone open, "Nan? What are you-?"

"Frank!" Nancy shouted into the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay? I tried calling you three times! Did you find Joe? Have you heard from your dad?"

Frank kept his eyes on the road, waiting for his father's car to pull up. "Nancy, there's no time. My dad and I are renting a helicopter and-."

Nancy, Bess, and George's voices echoed into Frank's small speaker, "WHAT?"

Frank rubbed his forehead as he continued, "Powers is gonna jump alright, and if Joe's up there I want to be up there to back him up."

"Frank- no offense," Bess chimed in, "but you're insane! What are you and your dad going to do once you get up there?"

"I don't know, okay?" Frank hissed back, "I just need to be there! But what about you Nance, what did the doctor say- wait! Are you in a car?"

There was a silence echoed into the phone, leaving Frank uneasy. George whispered something, then raised her voice, "We got a text, from Joe."

"Joe?" Frank cried. "Why didn't you tell me? What did it say?"

"To meet him at Bridge Point Cliff." Bess answered quietly.

"Bridge Point Cliff?" Frank repeated. "That's across town…" Frank's heart began to pound, just as his head picked up the pieces. Frank said almost in a whisper, "That's where their bodies are going to be…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dwayne smiled as he approached Joe, "Oh, I will. By doing the one thing he couldn't do! Getting rid of you and your friends!"

Joe shut his eyes tight as he said his personal goodbyes to everyone he knew- and hoped his death would be quick and painless.

Joe slowly walked toward the corner of the small compartment and glared at Dwayne dangerously. He had to think up a plan and fast. But what could he do? Dwayne had the gun, ready to fire if necessary, Joe had nothing; or did he?

Behind him he felt his back hit something heavy, maybe heavy enough to do damage. Joe grabbed onto the object with his right hand and smirked at Dwayne, "I don't think you got the guts to do it."

Dwayne stood his ground, shutting the emergency door behind him. "Do what, exactly?"

"Kill me." Joe said bluntly. "You can't."

"Oh, yeah?" Dwayne began waving his gun until he aimed it right at Joe. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…" Joe began to wonder if maybe he's going too far- but it's his only shot, literally. "Frankly? You don't have the balls to do it, if you did, you would have shot me by now. Am I right?"

Dwayne hissed as he jumped up to attack Joe. Joe quickly yanked out the object behind him and hit Dwayne square in the head, sending him flying backward, hitting the emergency door and collapsing on the seat next to it.

Joe smirked as he looked at the object he grabbed, "Thank you fire extinguisher!" Joe took the gun from an unconscious Dwayne and placed it in his back pocket. He quickly ran to the front of the helicopter and checked the two pilot's pulse. Both were dead.

Joe slowly moved the body of the main pilot aside as he sat himself in the driver's seat, examining the controls in front of him. "Great," Joe whispered to himself, "where's Frank when you need him-?"

Joe bit his lip as he tried to work the controls, _Juuust great! I'm trapped inside a helicopter with no pilot and a psycho. Can this get any worse? _

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

"What now?" Joe whined as he searched the control options. In front of him, the fuel system was flashing "E", and he had a feeling that didn't mean "extra fuel".

In front of him, a microphone piece began ringing and a flashing green light next to it. He picked up the microphone a flipped it on.

"Pilot Anderson, this is base-ground, where is your position? Over."

_Crap, how do I work this thing? Maybe I should try every button?._

"Hello?" Joe whispered into the microphone.

"Co-Pilot Romaro, this is base-ground, where is your position? Over."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Joe whispered loudly into the microphone, still looking through the many colorful buttons.

The flashing "E" in front of him was warning him that he doesn't have much time. Joe took a deep breath as he slowly reached for the auto-pilot button, hoping that flying a helicopter wasn't so hard…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you see him?" Fenton called over to Frank, who was sitting behind him.

"Not a one in sight." Frank kept his eyes to the skies, knowing the helicopter couldn't go far.

"I'm pretty sure #14 was the one that Mr. Powers hijacked," the pilot said, "maybe I can try to communicate with the chopper. Ground base said that the two pilots aren't responding."

Fenton nodded as he reached for the microphone, "Dwayne, click on the button under the speakers to talk to-."

"Dad?"

Frank and Fenton's ears picked up at the sound of the voice and said in unison, "Joe!"

"Guys! The helicopter is out of fuel and I'm starting to go down! W-What do I do?"

Frank's eyes quickly scanned the skies, looking for the chopper. Fenton tried to keep himself calm, "Joe, are you above the city or near the waters?"

"I-I don't know!" Joe cried frantically. "All I see is white puffy clouds!"

"Bridge Point Cliff!" Frank echoed behind his father. "That's near the mountains! Joe must be above there-." _Where Nancy is…! _"Oh, no." Frank quickly flipped his phone open about to dial Nancy's number when Joe's scream filled the chopper. "Joe!"

A sound of a struggle was heard until a different voice was heard, "Hope you said goodbye to your friends and your brother, Frank. Cause' you'll never see them again!"

Frank's blood boiled when he set his eyes on the helicopter that was dropping down almost next to theirs. _Dwayne._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are we there yet?" Nancy asked shaking Bess's seat in front of her out of nerves.

"A few more minutes, Nan." George replied. "I still have a bad feeling about this…"

"It's our only shot, George!" Bess exclaimed. "If it's anywhere near a clue to where Joe is we **have **to take it! We **have **to!"

"Okay, okay!" George comforted her cousin. "It'll be okay, don't worry!"

George pulled the Hardy's van over to a corner. Just as she did, Nancy ran out of the car and began running toward the path-way of the cliff. With Bess and George behind her, the trio ran to the top of the cliff.

In front of them was a beautiful mountainous view, filled with trees, a few rivers and many mountains a head of them.

Bess frantically looked around, "Do you see anything?"

"Wait! Sh!" Nancy warned her friends. "Do you hear that?" A low roar was heard above them.

Bess pointed to her left, "Look! I think that's helicopters over there!"

George pulled out her new high-tech digital camera and began taking pictures of the sights. "If I zoom in a little more I think I can make out what it is!"

George began looking through the pictures she took with Bess and Nancy over her shoulders. Each picture showed the helicopter coming closer to them, and then suddenly turning the other direction, toward the lake.

But the last picture George took, made all three girls scream-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joe was thrown back hard into the metal bench, sending him straight into the ground.

Dwayne slowly approached Joe as he picked up the gun that had fallen out of Joe's pocket. "Thanks for holding that for me, kid."

"Dwayne!" Fenton's voice echoed into the falling chopper. "If you give up now, you won't be jailed for long! We can work something out!"

Dwayne smiled coldly as he whispered to Joe, "I hope you said goodbye to Nancy and her little friends. Because in a few minutes they'll be killed!"

Joe began to slowly put the pieces together, Nancy, Bess, George- when this helicopter crashes it'll kill all of them! He quickly punched Dwayne hard to his right as he raced back to the control deck. He pushed the "auto pilot" off , sending the chopper flying down fast. Joe quickly stirred the wheel to the right, away from the girls.

But suddenly a whoosh of wind hit him from his back. He quickly turned around and saw Dwayne, his gun in hand, shooting multiple times in front of him.

Joe looked through the co-pilot's window and saw a second chopper next to him, and standing almost right in front of Dwayne was Frank!

Joe's heart began to race as he raced to the back of the chopper to where Dwayne was. Frank's eyes were widened as he watched Dwayne attempting to shoot Frank. Frank was now on the ground of the open chopper, holding his arm in pain.

"NO! FRANK!" Joe cried from behind Dwayne, who was now having a good aim right at Frank.

Joe's heart beated faster and faster as he gave once last look at Frank. _I'm sorry, Frank. I'm so so sorry._

Frank's weak eyes met Joe's vibrant tear-filled ones. _Joe? What are you doing!_

Joe, with all his will-power, lunged at Dwayne with all his weight and tackled right at Dwayne- sending both of them flying out of the chopper and plunging down to their deaths…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Yet another horrible cliffhanger to hang from...*hides*~LilJay**


	11. Grief

XxXxXxXxXxXxXX

**Paradise Falls**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_  
_

Joe's heart beated faster and faster as he gave once last look at Frank. _I'm sorry, Frank. I'm so so sorry._

Frank's weak eyes met Joe's vibrant tear-filled ones. _Joe? What are you doing!_

Joe, with all his will-power, lunged at Dwayne with all his weight and tackled right at Dwayne- sending both of them flying out of the chopper and plunging down to their deaths…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frank watched helplessly as Joe lunged at Dwayne, sending them both flying out of the chopper and plunging straight down. Frank's first reaction was to grab a parachute and jump after his little brother, but his wounded shoulder made sure he stayed put. His only reaction was to scream as he watched his brother and Dwayne disappear into the clouds underneath them.

Fenton immediately jumped from his co-pilot seat and joined his wounded son, his eyes tearful as he checked his oldest son's wound, "It's okay, Frank. It's just a flesh wound, It'll-." But Frank continued screaming, it turning into a sob. Fenton now came to the conclusion that he wasn't screaming in pain from the bullet wound- but now from agony.

"Frank," His father soothed, trying to wrap his son's wound, "you need to calm down, Joe's going to land the plane and everything's going to be okay."

"Dad," Frank choked out, "he's gone."

"What?" Fenton shouted over the roar of wind.

Frank shook his head as he shut his eyes, "He's dead."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is that-?" Bess choked out helplessly as she examined the photo George took.

George immediately shook her head, "No, it can't be. It's not!"

Nancy focused on the helicopter was plunging down toward the lake, watching it twist and turn different directions before it finally crashed straight into the water, creating a loud pool of wave in the lake as well as an explosion.

Nancy's eyes began to turn glassy when she finally came back into reality. "Joe was either in the helicopter, or…"

Bess grasped her friend's arm, squeezing it tight. "Stop, Nancy! It wasn't him! IT'S NOT!"

"We have to help him!" George cried out, taking more pictures of the falling objects.

"And do what?" Nancy snapped back, panic kicking in. "There's nothing we can do!"

All three girls heard another roar of a helicopter and saw it was one with the ranger station's logo on it, quickly landing back to it's base camp. Nancy quickly darted off on foot to the police station, ignoring Bess and George's plea to stay. She just had to be with Frank, and tell him her devastating news. After running for what seemed for hours, she reached the station and noticed an ambulance pulling in behind her.

She saw Fenton rushing out of the chopper, his face a ghastly pale, as he helped the EMTs carry Frank out. Nancy's heart pounded as she rushed to the scene, "Frank!"

Pushing past EMTs she finally reached the father and his son, now breaking the tears. Fenton held her shoulder as he said shakily, "Nancy, you go with Frank. I need to check the scene."

"But, Mr. Hardy," Nancy persisted. How could she leave a father all by himself after losing one, maybe even both sons. Fenton nodded to her, assuring her he was going to be okay. Nancy quickly went in the ambulance and sat next to Frank, squeezing his hand, "Frank! It's me, it's going to be-!"

Frank only shook his head as he opened his eyes back up, whispering before he finally lost conscious, "He's dead."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

George and Bess waiting impatiently in the hospital, remembering it was only a few short hours ago when they were waiting on word for Nancy's condition.

George at this time called her family, letting her know what had happened and that she and her cousin were okay. Bess refused to call her own parents just yet, her mind focused on the brothers. It was heartbreaking to lose one in such a way, but too lose Frank too? No. She couldn't think that way; Frank was strong. _But so was Joe. _

Joe; that hot-headed, goofy, fun, outgoing, idiot that she crushed on for months is now dead. The thoughts of him flowed through her head. What was the last thing she said to him? She just couldn't remember. Now he'll never know how she felt about him.

It just wasn't fair, for him and Frank. They both didn't deserve to be like this. Her heart wrenched; knowing Nancy must be filled with so much guilt.

"Bess," her cousin sat next to her, handing her a cell phone. "You need to call your parents."

"I-I can't!" Bess cracked, her knees up as she rest her head on them. Her fair eyes met George's pale ones, begging, "Please, George. Talk to them for me."

George sighed as she got up to make the phone call, "I'm going to call Mr. Drew as well."

Bess didn't move, ignoring her cousin's words. Nothing mattered to her anymore, she just wanted to sob her eyes out. But she had to be strong, for Nancy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_It was me. It was all me._

"Ma'am, you must wait in the waiting room while we begin surgery on Frank."

_It's my fault. It's __**my **__fault. Joe's missing, presumed dead. Frank's dying. Two lives ruined. All because of me._

"Ma'am?"

Nancy snapped out of her daze as she nodded slowly, kissing Frank's forehead before leaving. Nancy bit her lip hard, knowing her words will bring regret. She leaned in closer to him, whispering, "Frank, you need to pull through this." Nancy fought back the tears. _It's the only way he won't lose hope._ "They found Joe, Frank. H-He's okay, he somehow survived and wants to see you. Just be strong okay? I love you, Hardy."

With that said, she watched him being quickly wheeled into the room. Hoping that her small lie would save his life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Fenton raced to the scene of the crash, taking Frank and Joe's van as his only way. His thoughts dwelled on his sons. He should have protected Frank, he should have made sure that Frank wouldn't have gotten hurt and now it was his mistake that could possible cause Frank his life. Fenton shook his head; Joe was just trying to protect his brother and friends. Tears rolled down his checks, all his sons were trying to do was protect their friends. Fenton said a silent prayer to himself, _God, please. Spare my sons._

Once he arrived at the scene, cop cars and ambulances were already there. Fenton's stomach began to turn, what was his son's fate?

Fenton quickly paced to the scene, showed him his badge and quickly rushed in with the chief. The chief nodded, "You're the fella who borrowed one of my choppers yes?"

"Yes." Fenton answered quickly. "Did you find anything?"

The chief sighed, "We got our scuba divers checking the wreckage on the chopper. By the looks of the damage there's no way anyone could have survived the crash."

"The pilot and co-pilot were killed before the crash. A fugitive and my son was on the chopper." Fenton paused before continuing, "He pushed the fugitive off the chopper and…"Fenton shook his head, not wanting to believe that his youngest son was dead.

The chief noticed Fenton's unsteadiness and said, his voice filled with concern, "I'm so sorry sir, we'll do everything we can to find his body."

Fenton half-laughed, they were already labeling his son as dead. "Chief, there's got to be some way he could have-."

"Mr. Hardy, with an impact such as that there is no survival. We will do everything we can to find his body and to help you prepare the wake and so forth, but I am certain that there is no way your son could have survived such an impact."

"Sir!" A younger police officer rushed over to him. "We searched the whole lake and found two bodies in the chopper and one in the water. They're all dead, sir."

Fenton's heart beated faster, "You mean, you never found Joe's body? That mean's he could have-."

"Been somewhere else." The chief cut in. "Check the woods, his body could have fallen through the trees."

Fenton ignored the chief's call to stay and began heading out to the woods, if there was any small hope for his son. He would do everything he can to get him back for his, and Frank's, sake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nancy!" Bess cried, tackling her friend into a bear hug. "How's Frank? W-What's going on?"

Nancy shrugged weakly as she slipped slowly into a chair, "He's going in for surgery now. Luckily it was just a flesh wound and it could be easily fixed, but it'll be hard to get the muscle back the way it was." She shook her head, "I had to lie to Frank."

"What?" George asked, sitting next to Nancy. "What do you mean?"

"I told Frank, that Joe survived." Nancy said almost in a whisper. Before Bess and George could react she quickly added, "You should have seen the way he looked at me before he passed out. He was losing hope, he needed the strength for surgery and I had to say it. I-If I didn't, we would loose both Joe and Frank."

Bess couldn't hold it back anymore, she leaned on Nancy's shoulder and sobbed, repeating Joe's name. George managed to pull herself together and squeezed Nancy's hand tight. "It's not your fault, Nancy. It was Dwayne's. You were just doing the right thing."

_How is it right to be the reason that two of my friends are fighting or lost their lives?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He ignored the calls around him as he patrolled the nearby woods. As he continued his search for a few minutes, he began to wonder if this was the right thing to do. Would he truly be able to handle seeing his youngest son's dead body? He stopped in his tracks and leaned against an oak tree, and finally sobbed again. He just couldn't. He could never be able to see his happy-go-lucky son painfully killed.

Suddenly, he heard tree branches swinging back and forth as a shade slowly began casting over him. Fenton quickly jumped up and looked above him. Fenton looked up in the tree branches and cried, with a small smile, as he pulled it down.

A parachute.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	12. Hope

**A**uthor's **N**ote: _Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for the long gap of updating, school tends to do that to ya! But I wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers! Lost few little words brighten up my day as well as my inspiration to write! Halloween is on Sunday, so "More Than it Seems" will be finished by Halloween so if you're looking for a horror story you can check it out! Keep on the look-out for my other works as well! Thank you guys again! ^-^_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mr. Hardy, my team will handle this." The chief's voice repeated, losing more patience.

"But this could have been Joe's!" Fenton cried, slamming his fists into the hood of the car. "He is around here somewhere and I'm not going to leave him alone!"

"Mr. Hardy, that parachute could have been there for a long time. Besides, if your statement is true, it could have belonged to Mr. Powers." Fenton's heart suddenly stopped; what if the body in the water was Joe's? The chief continued, "We can have you identify the body if you'd like."

Could this be it? His final hope of Joe's survival now wasted? Fenton watched carefully, praying silently, as the chief removed the white sheet from the body…

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

"Talk to me, Nance." George begged. "You can't possibly blame yourself for all of this."

"I can't help it, George!" Nancy jumped up from her seat and faced George and Bess. "How can it not be my fault?"

"You can't control Dwayne's actions!" George argued. "He's the one who did all of this, not you!"

"Excuse me?" A tall, skinny, nurse asked wearily. She bit her lip, "Are you the ladies here for a Frank Hardy?"

"Yes!" Nancy answered quickly, rushing to the nurse. "Is he going to be okay?" Bess chimed in.

The nurse smiled, "Surgery went very well, but I'm afraid only family is allowed to see him at this point. He's requesting to see his brother, immediately."

Nancy looked over at Bess and George then back at the nurse, "He's…not here right now, he just went out with Mr. Hardy. But please, can I see Frank just for a minute?"

The nurse quickly scanned the room as she waved Nancy to walk behind her. She smiled to Nancy, "Let me guess, his girlfriend?"

Nancy blushed, "I guess you can say that."

She opened the door carefully, "I can give you five minutes."

"Thank you." Nancy smiled as she closed the door carefully behind her and approached Frank. Frank was sitting up in the hospital bed, his shoulder covered with multiple bandage gauzes with an I.V attached to it. Frank smiled big as Nancy approached him, "Hey, Nance!"

Nancy forced a smile on her face, knowing it's time to face her mistake. "Frank, I'm happy you're doing well. How are you feeling?"

Frank shrugged as he chuckled, "Well you know, I can't complain. I'll be fine- but where's Joe? Is he okay? I saw him fall and I thought for sure…" Frank lowered his eyes, then smiled back up, "Guess I was seeing things or something when I got shot I must have thought I saw him. But where's my dad and Joe?"

"Frank." Nancy sat on the edge of Frank's bed, keeping her eyes low. "They won't be back for a while."

Frank raised his eyebrow; he knew that his father and brother would be right beside him at all times. Unless… "You mean, they're not here? That's not like them, Nan. Where are they?"

Nancy knew she was getting herself into deep water, it was a matter now of going in deeper or going back to the surface while she still can. She took another deep breath and dove. "They had to take care of police business, they asked me to take care of you. Bess and George are here too."

Nancy only prayed that Frank bought it. After a few moments past Frank smiled, "Well, I'm happy you're here, Nancy. I'm happy this is all finally over."

_I wish._

Suddenly Nancy's phone rang, making her and Frank both jump. She quickly recovered her phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Nancy!" Fenton shouted. "How is Frank? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Nancy forced yet another smile to Frank. "He's right here. Do you-." She bit her lip.

"He's fine?" Fenton repeated, sounding surprised. "Nancy, I think there's a possibility that Joe may be alive-."

Ignoring her head, her eyes opened wide, "What? How?" Frank stared back at her confused as he waited for her. "Joe's body was not in the lake with Dwayne's," Fenton began. "And I found a parachute not too far from the lake. A search squad is looking for him now! There's still hope Nancy!"

"That's great!" Nancy smiled brightly. "I can't wait to tell the others! Call me as soon as you find him!" She quickly hung up her phone and smiled back at Frank.

Frank though was staring back at her confused, her reality hit her. "Nancy, what do mean 'as soon as you find him'?"

"Frank," Nancy frowned. "I'm sorry, but-."

Frank shot up from his bed, his eyes turning red. "He is dead."

"N-No!" Nancy cried out, holding his hand. "We all thought he was, but, Joe's body wasn't found- just a parachute! He's probably alive somewhere!"

Frank looked up into Nancy's eyes, "I need to get out there and help my father!" Just as he began to get out of his bed, Nancy pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere Frank! You need to get better! You won't do Joe much with that shoulder of yours."

"I'll be fine, Nancy!" Frank argued. "You don't understand, I need to get out there and help find Joe. He would do it for me!"

"I know that!" Nancy gently pushed him back down on the bed. "You just had surgery, Frank. I promise once they say you're okay to leave we'll go, okay?"

Frank lowered his eyes as he whispered, "If you so say so."

"Good!" Nancy smiled, kissing his check. "I need to tell Bess and George the news." She paused before continuing, "I'm happy you're okay, Hardy."

Frank smiled back with a wave, "Same here, Drew." Frank watched her leave the room as he whispered, "And, I love you too…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you have any idea where your son would most likely be heading, if he were alive?" The chief interrogated Fenton for what seemed like hours. Fenton only argued that he should be out with the team searching for his son on his own, not waiting for word.

"I told you before, the mansion they were staying at is too far away- he's most likely trying to find the main road or the sheriff's station. He couldn't go too far-."

"Maybe he got picked up from the side of the road and someone brought him to a hospital? You need to see your oldest son, correct? You can check the latest pick-ups, you may just find your other son there as well."

Fenton agreed reluctantly, biding the chief goodbye he headed back to the hospital.

_If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he's trying to get rid of me. But why?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_If you make me try on __**one **__more outfit, I'm going to scream." _

_Bess smiled widely as she pulled out another set of clothes, "Come on, Joe! This is fun! Everything's on sale!"_

"_Why are you picking clothes for me anyway?" Joe moaned as he grabbed the set of clothes. "I can dress myself you know."_

"_No way!" Bess laughed, "I mean, come on, just look at your sense of style!"_

_Joe frowned as he looked at his baggy jeans and sweatshirt, "You don't like it?"_

"_No!" Bess laughed as she pulled out a plaid t-shirt from the clothing rack. "Plaid just brings out your eyes better, OH-! And these jeans too-!"_

"_I am __**not **__wearing skinny jeans!" Joe cried, handing her back the pair of jeans. "I'm not your Ken doll to play Barbie with!" _

"_But it's fun!" Bess pouted, giving her puppy dog look. "Please?"_

_Joe glared at her playfully and then sighed, "What's next?"_

"Bess?" George's voice broke through her thoughts. "Bess, it's going to be okay."

"I know." Bess croaked, wiping her eyes. "It's just, so hard."

"Bess! George!" Nancy cried as she met up with her friends. "Joe's body was never found in the lake, but a parachute!"

The cousins jumped with big smiles, "He's alive?"

Nancy nodded as she smiled, "Frank's recovering, and Joe's alive!"

The three friends all hugged together, just maybe, they thought, things were going to turn out for the best.

"Nancy!"

Nancy quickly turned around and saw Fenton rushing to them, his breathing ragged. Nancy knelt next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"They found Joe." Fenton's voice lowered into a serious tone. "It's…Not good, Nancy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Hehe, i always have to live it on a cliffie (evil me! XD)! Review? :3


	13. Confessions

**{*PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ!*}**

**Author's Note: **_Before you guys read the story- I just want to say a few quick words! You don't have to read this, but if you do it'd be much appreciated! _

_1) First off i want to apologize for the two month-non-updating of the story. I not only had a writer's block for this story, but i was loaded with much work that's been very difficult for me. But all those amazing reviews and comments/feedback I got from the last chapter as well as the whole story concept kept me going to write and to update. Seriously, when I go to check my mail and I read those amazing reviews it really puts a smile on my face and I truly thank you guys for that!_

_2) When I was starting to write this chapter, I had a different concept in mind. But then I realized something- there was never really a romance chapter yet! (and I know all the Frank/Nancy and Bess/Joe fans have been patiently waiting for one. I guess to some they could say this is a "cheesy" chapter, cause' yes, it kind of is. But there's so much suspense going on as it it that it needs a little breather- like a comic relief chapter/romance moment. But don't worry- ALL the suspense shall return! _

_3) Again, to those who took the time to read both the story and this review, I really appreciate it and will continue to write this story for you guys! I may post one more chapter before Christmas as an extra little present for you guys- but I can't make any promises. I CAN promise that I will try my hardest to do so!  
_

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"They found Joe. It's, not good, Nancy." It was those words that brought her right back into this grisly nightmare.

"What happened?" Bess demanded. " Is he okay?"

"They found him not too far from the highway, just like I said he'd be." Fenton sat in his seat and rubbed his forehead. "He broke his ankle and had a few scratches-."

"That's not too bad," Nancy comforted, "It could have been much worse, given his circumstances."

"Someone shot him too."

"What?" Bess snapped, jumping beside Fenton. "Who?"

"Dwayne?" Nancy asked wearily.

"No, they found his body in the lake. He's dead alright. But we don't know who shot Joe, they think someone jumped him for his wallet and when Joe fought back they shot him, but I'm not too sure myself. The doctors said it'll be a rough surgery, but they think he'll pull through. He always does."

"But who else could it have been?" Bess asked. "Could it be related to Nancy's case?"

"Possibly." Fenton said. "Dwayne is dead, his brother is dead. Nancy, do you know of anyone else who was in contact with him?"

"Not anyone I can think of," Nancy admitted. "But, Frank is doing better. He wants you to see him. H-He thinks Joe's okay so, just the heads up." Nancy watched Fenton walk down the rooms in search for Frank.

"How does he do it?" Bess asked in a whisper, "How can he be so strong when they are going through so much?"

Nancy almost wished she knew, to feel what he's feeling.

Almost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frank flipped through the local hospital channels trying to find something to distract him. With not that many options to choose from, he settled on the history channel. He remembered when he was a kid how much he used to watch it with his father, and as well as how much Joe hated it…

"_Who wants to learn about some boring guy who's wrapped up in toilet paper?" _

He laughed to himself; sometimes he just wished his brother could connect with him more easily. But he still wouldn't change his brother. He sat in his bed, wondering when Nancy was going to come back with Joe. His heart ached, the last time he saw his brother was him plunging to his death. How **did **he survive?

"Frank!"

Frank's head snapped back into reality by a tackle hug, one that he remembered clearly. "Dad!"

"Frank, I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there…" Fenton took a seat beside Frank. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

Frank chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "I'm doing okay, it could have been worse. Where's Joe?"

"Just getting fixed up."

"Getting fixed up?" Frank echoed, concern filling his eyes. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Just a broken ankle that he could walk off. You know your brother," he forced a laugh. "A klutz."

"What else is new?" Frank laughed. "It's good to see you dad, you look a little shaken up. Are you okay?"

"Of course." Fenton forced a smile. "I talked to the doctor; you should be out by tomorrow."

"That's good. How are Nancy and the girls?"

"They're anxious to see you of course."

"So much for a week in paradise, huh?" Frank chuckled. "But then again, we never really get a break." Frank frowned, "Are you sure Nancy is okay? I mean, after everything that happened…"

"She would be a lot better if she saw you." Fenton rose as he patted Frank's shoulder. "I'll call in Nancy." Fenton rushed back into the waiting room and whispered to Nancy, "Stay with Frank, I'm going to check up on Joe."

Nancy didn't want to admit it, but she was worried to see Frank. How could one person go through so much in a matter of a few short days? But deep down, Nancy knew that this all couldn't be over.

As she paced herself to walk to Frank's room, her mind was filled with many questions. What really happened between Dwayne and Jake before they were killed? Who shot Joe? Does Dwayne have an accomplice?

Before she could even come up with an answer, she found herself standing in front of Frank's room. She slowly walked in and found Frank sit up in his bed looking through a magazine.

Nancy tapped on the wall and forced a smile, "Knock, knock!"

Frank raised his head and smiled once his eyes set on Nancy. "Come on in."

"You look better." Nancy sat beside Frank's bed. "Do you feel better?"

Frank shrugged. "Besides the emotional and physical stresses of these past few days, I think I'll be okay. I'm a little more concerned about you though."

"You are always concerned." Nancy smiled.

"This is true."

"Frank," Once Nancy's eyes met his, she quickly looked away. "I-I want to apologize. I shouldn't have told you that Joe was okay when we all thought he was dead at the time. I-I just wanted you to be oaky and I knew if I said that you could pull out of surgery okay." Nancy bit her lip as she continued to look down. "I-I thought you were dead. I saw, you looked, dead."

Frank held Nancy's hand as he placed it against his chest, "Well? Do you feel a heartbeat?" Nancy nodded slowly. Frank chuckled as he released her hand, "Well then, I'm alive wouldn't you think?"

Nancy tried to hide a giggle, but busted out laughing. She playfully slapped his good arm, "That was so cheesy!"

Frank's checks tinted with a red as he shrugged sheepishly. "I know, but I was kind of hoping it'd make you smile." He smiled proudly. "Which, may I add, it did."

Nancy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Only because you're usually never this cheesy."

Nancy's checks tinted with a red when Frank smiled at her. She loved his smile the best, she herself couldn't resist smiling in return.

"How are Bess and George?" Frank asked.

"George is good," Nancy sighed. "Bess is okay, she's just worried sick about both of you."

"More specifically Joe, right?" Frank smirked. "I knew from the start the way she stares at him that she fell right for my brother's charm. If his idiotic personality makes her happy, then I'm all for it."

"Me too! She always would ask about him whenever I'd talk to you!" Her smiled faded. "But, now that Joe's not doing good-." Nancy bit her tongue hard, what if Frank didn't know? Maybe she had a shot…

"Not doing good?" Frank's eyes filled with concern as he leaned in forward, begging for more information. "What's going on? Dad said he just had a broken ankle and some cuts."

Nancy remained silent as she shut her eyes, wishing she didn't say anything about Joe.

"Nancy." Frank's tone lowered. "What happened?"

Nancy bit her lip as she slowly opened her eyes. "He was shot too."

"What?" Frank gasped, sitting up in his bed. "Where? How? WHO?"

"I-I don't know!" Nancy stuttered, feeling Frank's anxiety. "Your dad didn't say much, just that he wasn't looking to good and that he went into surgery-."

"That's it." Frank began trying to yank the wires off of his arm. "I'm going to see my brother-."

"No!" Nancy cried, pinning Frank's good arm down. "You can't! You have to stay here!"

Frank gently pushed Nancy's arm away as he began pulling plugs from his bad arm. "I have to see him-."

"NO!" Nancy firmly used both her arms to pin down Frank. She blushed once she realized that almost her whole body was on top of him, holding his arms down. Nancy stared into Frank's eyes as she said, "You can't! You have to get better! I-I guess you didn't hear me before you went into surgery…"

Frank smiled as he relaxed his arms. "I don't think you heard me when you left."

Simultaneously, they both leaned in forward. Frank waited a moment before leaning in an inch more, his lips meeting hers they shared their first, real, kiss. The couple smiled at each other, both feeling this wasn't going to be their last.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After George left to get food, Bess paced back and forth as she waited for news about Joe and Frank. She yawned as she finally collapsed in a chair, tying her hair back into a high-pony tail. This was all too much for her.

_All we wanted was a vacation, damn it! Ugh, but then again being friends with 3 infamous detectives, this shouldn't be too much of a surprise. _

Feeling that she wasn't alone, she looked up and saw Fenton walking toward her. Bess rose as she folded her hands, "How is he?"

"Well, they have some good news." Fenton smiled. "The good news is that the bullet didn't hit any major organs and was able to fill the blood back in. But, Joe hasn't woken up yet. I'm sure he can't wait to see you guys."

"Mr. Hardy?" Bess stuttered. "D-Do you think I can go see him? If you don't mind."

"No, not at all." He smiled. "Come, I'll show you to his room."

Bess's heart raced as she made her way to Joe's room. Fenton stopped her from walking and slowly opened the door, "He's right in there. Call me if you need me okay?"

Bess nodded as Fenton closed the door behind him. Bess slowly walked into Joe's room, where Joe was sleeping peacefully in his bed, multiple wires attached to him, long cuts on his face, a cast around his ankle, and multiple black-and-blues.

Bess forced herself to keep her composure as she sat on Joe's side. "H-Hi," She stuttered, watching him sleep peacefully. "I-I always see this in movies and never know if it's true, but, I think you can hear me. And if not, I'm just wasting my breath but, I mean, it's worth it."

She reached for Joe's hand, hesitating before holding his hand. "Look you idiot, I need you to wake up so that I can smack you right across your head." She half-laughed as she continued to watch him. "You have no idea what it was like for all of us. We all thought you were dead. I thought you were dead."

She tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the floor, "I don't know how you did it, but hearing that someone you love died. I would never be able to be myself, cause' when you left, I left too." She covered her face in her other hand and fought to not cry. "I don't know how you can still smile today, you know, like a reason."

Suddenly, a squeeze in her hand made her jump. Her head snapped up and looked over at Joe, who forced a big goofy smile, and said, "You're the reason."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	14. A Heroic Tale

**A**uthor's **N**ote: _Oh Geez...uhm...okay- I got some explanin' to do...As many writers suffer thorugh- two evil words that consume my writing life. WRITERS. BLOCK. It's evil! PURE EVIL! This EVIL took away all my inspiration and left me dull as wood...I apologize for the...(counts) OH MY GOSH- I'M SO SORRY! I still hope you are all still out there enjoying this! I have maybe one more chapter after this and then an epilogue so hang in with me guys! Expect an update ASAP! Thank you all again! As usual, please review! There will be cookies for you!...in your kitchen...in a box...from a store...with a certain brand name...that's probably tastes realllllly good...BUT- the goodness of the cookie's intention will be from me! ^-^_

_~LilJay~  
_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I know it's going to be hard, but you have to try to remember anything at all."

"Trust me." Joe adjusted himself in his bed and rubbed his forehead. "It's not really hard to forget."

The doctor sighed as he rose from his seat, quickly looking over Joe's papers. "I don't say this often, but you're a very lucky kid, Mr. Hardy."

"Or so I've been told!" Joe smiled proudly. Being told he was lucky always gave him that boost of confidence. Frank always said it makes his brother's ego bigger, but that never brought Joe down. Joe's smile turned into a frown at the thought of his brother. He'll never forget that last look Frank ever gave him. He knew that if he were going to die, that's the look he would see. But now all he cared about was seeing the others, especially Frank .

As the doctor began to close the door, Joe cleared his voice and croaked "Uh, doc? When can I be able to see my brother? Is he okay?"

The doctor smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "He's recovering smoothly. His girlfriend just visited him not too long ago. I can put him in your room for the time being."

_Girlfriend? _ Joe took a moment to put the pieces together and smiled. _Way to go Frank! _"Thanks, again, doc."

"Yes, thank you again." Fenton smiled.

"I'll leave you two be, Frank will be in as soon as possible."

Once the doctor left, Fenton gently hugged Joe. "I'm so happy you're okay, son. I was worried sick. How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. How's Frank?"

"Better than before." Fenton replied weakly. "Y-You really scared us this time, Joe. Frank was, we all were-," he sighed as he collapsed in a nearby seat. Fenton rested his head on his hand and sighed once more. "I almost lost both you and Frank."

"You didn't." Joe reached for his father's fragile hand. "Frank and I are still here."

Fenton smiled weakly, "Or so I've heard once or twice."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You ready, Frank?" Nancy carefully pushed Frank's wheelchair down the hallway and toward Joe's room. She knew how emotional this was going to be for Frank and she promised herself to not let her emotions get in the way. After all Frank **was **his brother, and even though Nancy always looked to Joe as her brother, but she knew Frank and Joe were always a package deal. Wherever you hear Frank's name, Joe's name would be followed after. But that never bothered Nancy, she saw it as more a positive quality; one that not too many siblings shared.

"I don't know, Nance." Frank shook his right leg, a habit he got from anxiety. "The last time I saw him he was falling 10,000 feet in the air, for God's sake! What am I supposed to say? 'Good to see you bro, did you have a nice fall?'!"

Nancy chuckled as she knelt in front of Frank's wheelchair and kissed his check. "It's going to be okay, Frank. I saw Joe before; he doesn't look bad, honest!" She spun around and slowly opened the door and then walked back to Frank's wheelchair. "You ready?"

"Like I'd never be…" Frank mumbled as he sat back and let Nancy push him in.

Bess was sitting on the couch with George and smiled at Frank. Bess winked to Nancy with a big smile, a trick that Nancy knew immediately what that meant. Either she found the outfit she was looking for or she got something she wanted.

And it didn't take Nancy Drew to pull together that puzzle for long.

Nancy put her finger against her lips to Frank and winked at him before she popped her head from the corner and smiled, "You got a visitor, Joe!"

Joe sat up in his hospital bed, his face covered with tiny scratches and a black-and-blue eye. His ankle wrapped in a cast and his arm wrapped in a few bandages along with his leg in a large cast. He smiled, "Oh Goodie! Where's the hot nurse? Is it time for my sponge bath already?"

Nancy glared playfully at Joe and placed one hand on her hip. "I'm sorry to inform you that your hot nurse is not available at the moment. But I know someone who is!" Nancy back tracked her steps as she smiled at Frank and slowly wheeled him into the room with a "Ta-Da!"

The room fell into an eerie silence as the group focused on the brothers, waiting for one of them to speak. Joe's face remained at a weak smile as he waved his good hand at Frank. "How you doing?"

"How am** I** doing?" Frank echoed, wheeling himself beside his brother. "I'm not the one who fell out of an airplane for God's sake!"

"I didn't fall!" Joe argued. "I **jumped**! Don't make me sound like I just lost footing! Geez, and you would have gone around telling people I died from my own stupidity!" Joe laughed at his own joke, but broke into an awkward cough when no one else joined him.

Frank leaned over to his brother and hugged him, "I really thought I lost you there for a second there, Joe." He gently punched his brother's good arm as he glared, "But don't ever do it again, do you hear me?"

"I'll try to remember!"

"But, Joe-!" Bess cried from her seat, "I don't know if I'm the only one thinking this but…H-How did you do it? Frankly, you shouldn't be sitting here! How **did** you survive?"

"Well…" Joe sighed, "It's kinda a long story…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I watched Dwayne aim high, directed right at Frank's head. I knew he had to act- and fast! Lying underneath my seat was a parachute. I grabbed the backpack as I gave one last look at Frank._

"_I'm sorry, Frank. I'm so so sorry." _

_Frank's eyes met mine, he was truly confused. There were many times where we'd give each other looks, erg- better yet HE gives ME a look. Usually it's from annoyance from my behavior during a case, or just me being me. But this time, he really didn't know what to do. He seemed, helpless. That's what scared me the most. Cause' when Frank's helpless, I knew that I had no shot to even come up with something!_

_But I knew what I had to do. _

_I took a deep breath, clenched the backpack with my hand and took a step back. I've never felt so scared in my life. I mean, there were many times on cases where I did unthinkable things. Drank poison, jump off a building, take a bullet every now and then, have some car chases- but nothing like this. Nothing this risky. Nothing this- crazy! And I do a lot of crazy stuff!_

_My clock was ticking, if I didn't act fast Dwayne was going kill Frank right then and there. _

_I darted right toward Dwayne, lunging at him with all my strength, wrapped my arms around Dwayne and ran right off the chopper. I could have sworn I heard Frank's agonizing cry when I felt my feet jump off. But that was just a thought…_

_There was a moment when time froze. That split second when I felt my feet off the metal, I looked up at Frank. I've never seen such a look on his face, it made me panic. That's when I looked down…_

_Heights wasn't such a big fear factor of mine. I'd love the thrill of a rollercoaster, dropping a few stories in the air. But freefalling 10,000 feet in the air? Not exactly my forte. _

_I'm not gonna lie- I screamed. At least, I think I did. It didn't matter, I couldn't hear myself scream, let alone, think. The wind wailed in my ears, making you only feel yourself plunging toward the earth. _

_Dwyane screamed something at me, but I couldn't hear him. That's when I felt him pull with all his might for the parachute. I knew, that backpack was my any last chance for surviving. I kicked him hard, not loosening my grip on it. I finally yanked the backpack off of him and kicked him off of me, sending me falling even faster. _

_I panicked. I put the backpack on my shoulders and tried to open it…_

_Suddenly, I felt myself be pushed up into the air and then falling down slower than usual. IT WORKED! _

_I knew I shouldn't have spoken too soon though…_

_Suddenly, I began twisting and turning, falling just as fast as before. I looked up and saw a big hole in the parachute. I figured Dwayne must have done it when he tried to take it from me. When I looked down, a large lake was underneath me. I knew if I hit the water I'd be dead for sure. I tried to steer the broken parachute to the right, hoping that maybe the tall trees would catch me. _

_Once I finally hovered myself over the trees, I was finally able to hear! Too bad it was only the sound of branches breaking. I shut my eyes and hoped that the parachute would snatch on something!_

_My wishes really did come true! And here I thought I'd be waiting to wish on a star…_

_I grabbed the bark of the tree and managed to keep myself up. I attempted to pull the backpack off my back, hoping to get rid of the dead weight. Once that was off my back, I was able to climb down. Luckily there were many branches to help me! Unluckily for me, I slipped-_

"So…" Frank smirked. "You **did **hurt yourself out of your own stupidity-."

Joe threw his second pillow at Frank and pouted, "Hey they were slippery! You can tell me all about your little mellow-drama about how you thought I died- AFTER you hear MY heroic tale!"

"Of course…" Frank replied sarcastically. "Please, continue."

"ANYWAY…"

_Of course I landed right on my bad ankle and heard a loud snap, followed by intense pain. That's when I figured out that the branches weren't the only thing I snapped. I knew from the drive with Dwayne that I had to be about a mile or two from the main road. But I knew due to my ankle it was going to take much longer to just wait around for everyone to come and get me. So I began to walk…_

_Or should I say, limp, my way through. However you want to word it. _

_All I could think about was pain, and not just my own. I thought about Dwayne at first, wondering if it was even possible for someone to survive such a fall. Then I thought about Frank; was he shot at a critical point? I couldn't possibly even consider the thought of him being dead already- thinking about my family and friends was the only thing that kept me walking. _

_About maybe a half hour of dragging myself, I felt a burning sensation in my leg- a sensation that when you're a Hardy, you know exactly what it is. A gun shot. I remember thinking, "God, what NOW?"_

_I felt someone tug on my shirt and dig through my pockets. I tried to throw a punch to the guy but earned myself my pretty little black and blue eye. I assumed it was a mugger since I heard him run away quickly. That's when I blacked out, which I thought, for the last time…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"…Then I woke up with Bess's voice." Bess blushed slightly at the sound of her name. She smiled at Joe and threw him her signature wink.

Fenton rose from his seat and patted Joe's shoulder. "I'm just happy you're okay now and that we can finally close this case." He gathered his things and nodded to the girls, "I'm going to pick up some food for us. I'll be back."

"The girls and I are going to go for a walk." Nancy knew that Frank and Joe needed some privacy, especially after their last meeting. She kissed Frank and lead Bess and George out the door- but of course not without Bess throwing Joe an air kiss.

"So…" Joe croaked, attempting to break the silence. "You and Nancy, huh? It's about time."

Frank rolled his eyes as he smiled. "I know, I know…so, you and Bess, huh? It's about time."

"Hey, get your own insults."

Frank lowered his eyes to the floor, and sighed. "Look, Joe. You don't know what it was like, how I felt to just…watch you die, right before my eyes and not being able to do a damn thing about it. If it wasn't for dad holding me back, I was going to jump right after you…"

"Frank," Joe frowned, lifting his head to face his brother. "You don't understand. I had to do it. If I didn't, you and the girls would have been killed. I wasn't going to let that happen to you or to anyone…You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad?" Frank echoed. "Of course not! I'm really proud of you, doing something like that. But, I mean, I just...We'll talk later okay?" _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Review?... :3


	15. End

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You ready to go, kiddo?"

Frank gathered his last items and took one final look around his old room. He smiled to his father and said, "I think that's everything." Following beside his father they joined the others in the kitchen. George and Bess were both packing up the sleeping bags they left in the living room floor from what seemed like ages ago. Joe was on the couch with his casted leg resting on a pillow, changing the channels on the flat screen TV. "You got to give the guy some credit; he's got some good channels on here."

"What _**is **_going to happen to this place anyway?" Bess asked. "Dwayne and his brother are dead and they had no other known family, who gets this nice house?"

"Most likely the government." Fenton said beside Frank on the table. "God knows they could sell this house for a lot of money."

"Aw come on," Joe smiled, "I think this would be a _**sick **_house! Mom would totally love it!"

"Do you know how many years it would take me to pay off just the electric bill alone?" Fenton exclaimed. "In your dreams, kiddo."

"Oh, it will be!" Joe replied cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nancy gathered the last of her belongings from her room. It was weird for her to think that almost a week ago she was sleeping in this very room, dreaming of all the fun she and the others would have.

But then again, she should have seen this coming right? After all, since when can Nancy Drew ever have a quiet vacation, let alone the Hardy's? Being in this room again just served as a bitter reminder that this is her life; this was her consequence for doing what she does.

But not everything was a consequence! If it weren't for her solving her cases, she wouldn't have ever met the Hardy's. She'd never get that satisfied feeling for helping another who was in distress. And that alone made it all worth while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is this yours?" Frank asked, holding an old white t-shirt.

"Yeah, unless there's a tag then it's yours."

That's just about the length of their conversations for the whole day. Frank knew he had to confront his brother about their previous conversation. It best be now than ever…right?

"Look, Joe, about what happened back at the hospital-."

Joe raised his hand up and smirked, "Understood. I should have been more considerate of how you were feeling."

Frank cut Joe off and said firmly, "And you need to know that no matter what we are a team. If you go after the bad guy, I have to be right behind you to back you up. If you jump, I gotta jump after you."

Joe couldn't hold back a smile as he busted a laugh, sat up, and said in a girly voice, "Wow, Jack! Really truly?"

Frank growled as he punched his brother's good shoulder. "Shut up! That was just a coincidence that that specific line was from _Titanic_!"

Joe continued to laugh as he stretched his arms out, "I'M FLYING, JACK!"

And that sealed Joe's fate. Frank growled (and chuckled) as he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and punched his head against his brother's head, giving him a painful noggie. "You want to say that again?"

Joe laughed (painfully) as he looked up at his brother, "NEVER LET GO, JACK!"

Joe didn't care the pain he endured from his brother, because it reminded him that he was alive.

And that his brother was beside him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(3 WEEKS LATER)**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Marco!"

_Not this game again… _

Bess, wearing her new slick black sunglasses with her pink swimsuit, stretched out on her lounge chair as she flipped the next page of her tabloid magazine. Twirling a piece of her curly hair she called out, "Polo!"

"Marco!"

_You would think he'd figure it out by now…_

George's messy hair was wrapped in a small bun, sat beside her cousin as she leaned over her shoulder, reading her magazine. "Polo!"

"Marco!"

_Oh my brother of mine, how naïve can you get?_

Frank's good arm wrapped around Nancy's shoulder as they sat side-by-side at the edge of the pool. Nancy smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Both exchanged mischievous smiles as they exclaimed, "Polo!"

_Damn they're good…_

Joe waved his arms as his search for the others continued. He knew how sneaky they could be and just **had **to be the one to catch them this time! Joe slightly opened his eye, knowing just a small peek couldn't do any harm. Though his vision was blurry, he was able to see Nancy and Frank sitting on the edge of the pool talking to each other. "Hey!" Joe's eyes snapped open as he found himself alone in the pool. He crossed his arms as he shouted, "You guys suck- seriously!"

Bess walked to the edge of the pool as she pouted, "Aw, come on, baby! We were just teasing with you!"

Joe swam toward his new girlfriend and gave her a quick peck. "I guess I can't be mad at you." Grabbing her arm he pulled her into the pool and with a yelp she fell right in. "Yup, that feels much better than being mad."

"She's going to kill him." Nancy commented, watching the new couple bicker.

"I think Bess is gonna win this fight." Frank chuckled as he watched Bess tackle Joe.

"Doesn't she always win?" Nancy commented, observing the couple tackle each other.

Frank sighed as he leaned back, soaking in the sun. "Well….it's nice to relax for once."

"How long will that last, hm?"

Carson Drew rushed out to his daughter and smiled, "Nancy? A rater large letter came for you and the Hardy's."

The brothers and Nancy smirked as the sighed heavily, _Oh well!_

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End.

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

**A/N: I first off want to apologize for taking so long to update. A LOT has happened to me for the past few months and my emotions have been such a sesaw that I couldn't sit down and finish anything. Second off, I want to THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH for bearing out with me until the end! I appreciate every single one of you so so much! Thank you for reading! =D**


End file.
